Fighting Fate
by The Story Mistress
Summary: Inuyasha is a Hanyou who is firmly against the idea of a predestined mate. Or he was until he met the girl fate chose for him. What's a guy to do when he meets the love of his life after pledging himself to another? He tries to have his cake and eat it to
1. Chapter 1

Fighting Fate

An Inuyasha fanfic

By The Story Mistress

Chapter One

He ran his lips along the curve of her neck inhaling the strawberry scent that rose from her smooth skin. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, "so delicious," he tasted her with a flick o f his tongue. "And all mine. Say it," he ordered.

"I'm yours," she said breathlessly pressing back against him as he skimmed his hands up her sides raising the thin camisole she wore. His lips left her skin briefly to remove the cami but quickly returned. She let out a throaty moan when his hands came up to cup and knead her breasts. "Only yours, Inuyasha," she said. "I want you to be only mine."

"I am yours," he said kissing his way to her ear. He loved to nibble on the dainty pink shell, and he knew it drove her crazy.

"Make it official," she said writhing against him. "Mark me, Inuyasha. I want to belong to you and only you."

His head came up and his hands left her abruptly. "You know I can't do that," he hissed. "Why would you even bring it up."

She pulled away and turned to face him, looking to eyes that had become golden slits. "Because I love you. I don't want to sneak around anymore. I want to shout to the world that I love Inuyasha Takahashi and that he loves me. I'm tired of the secrets Inuyasha."

"You know that I have no choice in who I marry or who I mate. I warned you that it would be like this. You said you didn't care."

"Because I thought I wouldn't!" she snapped. "You're a grown man Inuyasha, you should be able to do what you please, to be with whomever you want to be with."

"Being grown has nothing to do with it, I can't mark anyone but my predestined mate. It's physically impossible to mark anyone else. But that doesn't mean I can't love anyone else. You're the one I love."

"I don't care. I can't live like this anymore." She snatched up her cami and shimmied into it. "I'm leaving," She got up and began putting on the clothing that had been discarded on the way in. "Call me when you're ready to commit."

"Wait! Kikyo, wait!" But she didn't. She left leaving him with nothing but the sound of the closing door. Growling in frustration he shoved his hands into his silver hair and flopped back onto the bed. He lay there until he heard the faint sound of his cellphone ringing, then got up to search for his pants. "What?" he barked into the phone when he finally found it.

"That's no way to answer the phone," his mother chastised gently. "Where are you?"

"I'm out. Why?" he replied.

"Did you forget we were meeting today? I'm at your house."

Inuyasha groaned inwardly. He had forgotten; the tryst with Kikyo hadn't been planned. "I'll be right there." He hung up, got dressed and left the apartment."

88

"Mom," Inuyasha called stepping into his house.

"In here darling." He followed her voice to the elegantly decorated and unused living room. When he walked in she rose from the cream colored couch to hug him. "Darling, your shirt is mis-buttoned, and you're still wearing shoes, this is a white carpet Inuyasha."

"Mom," he batted her hands away from his shirt. "It's my house, if I want to track footprints all over the place I will. And I can dress myself."

"Obviously not," she replied with a pout. Inuyasha sighed and kicked his shoes off and out into the foyer.

"Happy now?"

"A little," she smiled. "I'll be happier if you take more care in dressing for tonight."

"Tonight?"

"You forgot?" she sighed. "Inuyasha, what shall I do with you? We're meeting the Yamaguchi's. Eri's daughter is quite lovely. I think she could be the one."

Raking a hand through his hair Inuyasha sighed and sat down. "Has it ever occurred to you that I might meet 'the one' on my own?" he asked. "Did you ever think that I might be tired of having you parade girl after girl in front of me?"

Izayoi looked taken aback for a moment, then knelt in front of him and carefully straightened his ruffled bangs. "But Inuyasha, don't you want to settle down and have a family? To do that you need to find your mate, and sooner rather than later."

He pushed her away. "What if I don't want to marry the stranger that fate supposedly chose? Maybe I want to chose the person I'll start a family with, the person I'm expected to live happily ever after with."

"You are choosing. Some people are so stupid when it comes to love, Inuyasha. They find it and never know or realize until it's too late. Being youkai or hanyou means you don't have to go through that agony. The youkai in you will instinctively know the one who's meant for you. She may be a stranger when you find her but if you keep an open mind and heart, the rest of you will come to love her as well."

"Whatever, didn't dad say that I'll find my mate when it's time for me to find her? Where is he anyway?"

"Off on a business trip. How do you know that now isn't the time to find your mate?" she countered. "Now, we're meeting the Yamaguchi's at Chez Carlise at 8 o'clock. Do _not_ be late and wear something nice." She kissed his cheek, fixed his bangs again, and left. Growling under his breath Inuyasha swiped at the lipstick on his cheek. He left the living room and went to the only room in the house that he'd decorated himself. The room, with it's black leather couch, soft carpet, and red walls, was his sanctuary in the elegant house that his mother had decorated. He went straight to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of amber colored liquid. After splashing a generous amount in a glass he took a large swallow and sat down. He breathed deeply as the liquid fire scorched his throat. A few more swallows and he was relaxed completely.

He thought over his fight with Kikyo and his conversation with his mother. Mating and love had nothing to do with one another, he decided. Maybe it did for youkai, but he didn't have just demon instinct. He had a human heart. And that heart loved Kikyo. She'd come around, he knew she would. He'd told her they could never be openly together when they started getting serious and she'd told him she didn't care. He was going to hold her to that.

88

At 8:15 Inuyasha stood in front of Chez Carlise letting his mother give him a once over. She approved of the long sleeve gray shirt shot through with silver threads and black slacks. "Maybe you should button it just a little further," she said reaching for his open collar.

He batted her hands away. "I like it this way." he reached up to fiddle with the silver chain he wore. A present from Kikyo. "Let's get this over with."

"Don't be so pessimistic, Inuyasha," she ordered taking his arm and leading him inside. "Eri and her daughter Keiko should already be here." As they walked in the first thing Inuyasha saw was a woman being led to her table. There was nothing remarkable about the woman, at least, not the back of her, which is all he could see. She was of average height, and her her clothes, a knee length black skirt and white button up with three quarter length sleeves, were nothing special. But his eyes were drawn to her. Without realizing it he stopped walking and watched the woman. She was led to a table where two men in business suits sat. "Inuyasha," his mother tugged on his arm. "The Yamaguchi's are already here, what are you looking at?"

"Nothing," he turned away from the woman. "Let's go." They were seated and a waiter showed up quickly. After they ordered Izayoi preformed the introductions and Inuyasha murmured something polite and meaningless. Keiko was pretty enough, he decided. She had dark brown hair cut in a bob and brown eyes. She was much prettier than the woman who'd caught his attention as he'd entered the restaurant, but that's the one who was on his mind. Throughout the dinner his eyes kept straying towards her. He couldn't figure out what it was about her that attracted him. Then, when Keiko had asked him some inane question and he was giving an equally inane answer when she walked by the table. Her scent washed over him, making him stop in the middle of a sentence. It was the most alluring thing he'd ever smelled; dusky and sweet at the same time. Like moonbeams and roses.

"Inuyasha," Izayoi put a hand on his arm. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh? No, it's nothing," with a shake of his head he turned back to Keiko and finished his answer. But Izayoi's sharp eyes saw the woman and remembered the dumb struck look on her son's face.

"Excuse me a moment," she said politely before getting up and following the woman into the bathroom. She stood in the mirror and checked her already perfect hair and makeup. When the woman came out of the stall and began to wash her hands Izayoi pulled out a tube of lipstick and accidentally-on-purpose dropped it at her feet. "Oh, would you mind picking that up for me? My knees are bothering me today."

"Sure," she knelt down and picked up the tube.

"Thanks..." Izayoi trailed off.

"Uh, Higurashi Kagome," she said handing over the lipstick.

"I'm Takahashi Izayoi. Thanks again." Izayoi slipped the tube into her bag and left the room smiling to herself. She went back to the table and enjoyed the rest of her evening. When the dinner was over Inuyasha walked his mother to her car. "What do you think of Keiko, Inuyasha?" she asked.

Inuyasha shrugged, "She's okay. She's not 'the one', as you like to say."

"I don't think you gave her much of a chance. You were quite distracted; care to tell me why?"

"I wasn't distracted," he said immediately. "I've gotta go. I'll be by tomorrow for lunch." He started to walk away but Izayoi grabbed his arm.

"The day after tomorrow, darling. I'll be out for most of the day tomorrow."

"Fine, see ya," he kissed his mother on the cheek and strode away.

Izayoi smiled after him, then pulled out her phone. "Hello? Jaken, darling, I need a favor. I need you to find out everything you can on Higurashi Kagome. I need the info tonight or early tomorro—what? I'm quite aware that you serve Sesshomaru, but do you really want me to wast his precious time by calling him and asking him to ask you? I didn't think so. Remember, tonight or early tomorrow. Ta ta, darling." She hung up and got into her car. "I betshe's the one."

88

The phone rang just before Izayoi got into bed that night. "Hello?" she pounced on the phone. But instead of hearing Jaken's croak she heard the deep smooth voice of her husband. "Oh, it's you," she pouted.

"You were expecting someone else?" he asked.

"I was hoping you were Jaken."

"You're cheating on me with the toad?"

"Of course not, but he's supposed to call me with some information. And you're tying up the phone line. I"ll talk to you later."

"Wait, Izayoi—" but it was too late, she hung up. She slipped under the covers and picked up a book, determined to stay up until Jaken called. She'd started to nod off when the phone rang. Yawning she reached for it. "Hello?"

"I do not wish to report over the phone," Jaken said briskly. "I've sent a report to your email account." He hung up leaving Izayoi at a loss for words. She couldn't believe he'd hung up on her. After brooding for a moment she decided that checking her email would be more productive than being upset. She'd have a word with Sesshomaru about Jaken's manners later. She jumped out of bed and padded barefoot to the study. Once there she quickly logged in and opened Jaken's email.

**Lady Izayoi,**

**Here is the information you requested on one Higurashi Kagome:**

**Age: 27**

**Marital Status: Single**

**Occupation: Principal of Arisakawa School**

**Family**

**Mother**

**Maternal Grandfather**

**Younger brother**

**Grew up on a shrine with above mentioned family members. Attended Tokyo University.**

**Is currently trying to raise the money to remodel Arisakawa school to accommodate large student body.**

**This is all there was of interest.**

Izayoi made a face at the short email. Just because Jaken didn't find something of interest didn't mean she wouldn't. She'd just have to get to know the girl herself. But how? She'd heard of Arisakwa School before...She'd sleep on it and figure out what to do in the morning.

* * *

AN: Just a warning, this fic will have a very erratic updating schedule

Also, please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next morning Izayoi still couldn't remember what connection she had to Arisakawa School and finally resolved to call her husband and ask him. "Arisakawa?" Inutashio mused. "It's a large school that contains all grades from kindergarten to high school. I knew the original principal, Arisakawa Yuto. I helped him open it. We donated money every year until he retired two years ago."

"Why did we stop?" Izayoi asked.

"They appointed someone rather young in his place. I didn't believe she could run the school effectively. As I recall a lot of the school's backers felt the same. Why are you asking?"

"Inuyasha went to dinner with me and a friend and—"

"Are you setting him up on blind dates again?" Inutashio interrupted. "I told you that—"

"He'd find his mate on his own when it was time, blah blah blah," she interrupted in turn. "The important thing is that when we were there his eyes were glued to a woman there. He just stared at her and he completely lost his train of thought when she walked by. I think she might be the one."

"Izayoi,"

"Trust me, it's her. But anyway I found out her name and had Jaken do a search on her. She's the principal of Arisakawa school. I think I might drop by and see how it's doing. Maybe talk to Higurashi-san about making a donation."

"What have I told you about meddling?" Inutashio asked warningly.

"I'm not meddling, I'm being altruistic. Talk to you later, darling," she hung up. Then got up to look through Inutashio's Rolodex for Arisakwa Yuto. "Hello, Arisakawa-san? This is Takahashi Izayoi. It's recently come to my attention that we haven't donated to Arisakawa School since your retirement...My husband wasn't convinced as to the competence of your successor. But I'd like to see how the school is doing and consider making a donation...Well, I was hoping you could set up an appointment with Higurashi-san for me...Thank you so much Arisakawa-san. Today would be preferable...Thank you again, I'll wait for your call." Smiling Izayoi rose from the desk and went to her room to decide what she should where when meeting her future daughter-in-law for the first time. Arisakawa-san called back around ten minutes after she'd decided on an elegant and flowing skirt with a v-necked t-shirt and a cropped jacket, to give her the time of the appointment and directions to the school.

88

Kagome sat at her desk making sure she had the papers she'd probably need for the meeting with a possible donor. Arisakawa-san hadn't specified who was coming, just that it was a former donor who wanted to check on the status of the school. Since she wasn't sure what would appeal the most she had reports on enrollment, extra-curricular activities, grades, and anything else she could get her hands on. She was checking her hair and makeup when her secretary knocked on the door. "Your two o'clock is here, Higurashi-san," she announced.

Kagome put away the compact mirror and stood. "Send them in."

An elegantly dressed woman with long black hair stepped in and bowed. "Thank you for seeing me, Higurashi-san."

"Thank you for coming," Kagome replied bowing as well. When she straightened the woman tilted her head contemplatively.

"I think we've met before," she said. Then a look of comprehension dawned on her face. "Higurashi Kagome!" she exclaimed. "We met at Chez Carlise yesterday. I'm Takahashi Izayoi. You picked up my lipstick," she added when Kagome continued to look confused.

"Oh, It's nice to see you again Takahashi-san," Kagome said. "Please have a seat." They sat down together. "May I ask what brings you to Arisakawa School?"

"Well," Izayoi said airily, "my husband was a close friend of the founder Arisakawa Yuto. It recently came to my attention that we hadn't donated in a couple years. So, I thought I'd come by to see how the school was fairing." A polite way of asking if she'd run the school into the ground yet, Kagome thought bitterly. Now that she thought about it the Takahashi's were one of the first families to withdraw their funding from the school when she'd been appointed. They were so influential that it was no surprise that afterwards many other donors had abandoned them.

"We're fairing quite well," Kagome said, her social smile firmly in place. "I have some reports here on some different aspects of the school, that you might like to look through. I'm sure you know that we're hoping to expand, as our student body has grown exponentially. I have some of those plans here as well." Kagome slid a folder across the desk.

"We'll get to that," Izayoi said. "I was hoping to have a tour of the campus."

"It's a rather large facility," Kagome warned. "There are separate buildings for the elementary, middle, and high school. Plus a large gymnasium and a few other buildings."

"Don't worry about me, darling," Izayoi started. She was cut off when her phone rang. "Excuse me. "Hello...I'm quite busy at the moment darling...I'm out..." she smiled apologetically at Kagome. "I'm at Arisakawa School...I am not meddling...Fine," she sighed and hung up. "I'm sorry, Higurashi-san, but I have to go. We'll have to reschedule the tour for another day. Perhaps we could have tea and you can tell me more about the school tomorrow. Around eleven?"

"I don't know I have work—"

"Tomorrow's Saturday, you can take a little time off. It's about the school so technically you'll be working anyway." Grabbing a piece of paper Izayoi scribbled down her home address. "I'll be expecting you," she said. "Bye for now." And she was gone.

Kagome blinked bemusedly at the recently vacated seat. Takahashi Izayoi was an unusual woman. She wondered why she was suddenly interested in the school. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Kagome," she told herself. Sighing she began to rework her schedule to accommodate tomorrow's tea.

88

The next day at eleven o'clock Kagome knocked on the door of the Takahashi abode. She'd decided to be casual and wore black leggings under a thigh length white button up shirt with a wide black belt and black ballet flats. She raised her hand to knock again just as the door was opened. "Higurashi-san, welcome!" exclaimed Izayoi pulling her inside.

"Thank you," Kagome said looking around in awe. "You have a lovely home. I brought some cake." She held out a white bakery box.

"You shouldn't have," Izayoi said taking the box. "I already have tea set up in the sunroom." she led the way to an airy room surrounded by floor to ceiling glass windows. A fair amount of plants lent the room a pleasant smell. "Have a seat, I'll be right back." She disappeared with the cake box. Kagome sat down on a white wicker love-seat. A few minutes later Izayoi returned with the cake on a crystal cake platter that she set in the middle of the glass-topped table. "I hope you like chamomile. As you can probably tell I love flowers." She laughed at herself as she poured the fragrant tea. "Tell me about yourself. How did you manage to become a principal at so young an age?"

"Well," said Kagome pausing to take a sip of tea. "I started teaching at Arisakawa as soon as I graduated. I majored in education, of course, but I've always had my eye on administration. But the truth is my appointment to principal was mostly luck. Arisakawa-san knew I had an interest in the job, but the fact is that there weren't many people who wanted to take over a school that size. Arisakawa-san had a lot of faith in my ability, but many thought I was unsuitable for the job, like your husband," she added without meaning to. "I'm sorry," she said immediately.

"Nothing to be sorry about," Izayoi said soothingly. "My husband's an old stick in the mud. And quite stubborn." She reached forward to pat Kagome's hand and knocked over a silver picture frame. Kagome caught it before it hit the floor. She glanced at the picture and then her eyes stilled. In the picture a younger Izayoi held a small silver haired boy. "That's my baby, my Inuyasha," she said.

"He's precious. How old is he now?"

"29," she answered. Kagome looked up and smiled. "and he'll still be my baby when he's 100. I have a more recent picture," she grabbed a photo off a side table and handed it to Kagome. "He's such a handsome young man."

"He is," Kagome agreed staring at the golden eyed man that the boy had become. "Quite handsome." She ran a fingertip across his face and wondered why she felt so...odd. Izayoi watched her with a smile, then launched into a tale of the young Inuyasha's escapades.

Time flew by and Kagome didn't even realize they hadn't talked about the school at all until Izayoi looked at the time and exclaimed, "Oh dear! I completely lost track of time. Inuyasha's coming over for lunch. Would you like to stay and meet him?"

"No," Kagome said immediately. If she was so mysteriously drawn to a picture, how would she act upon meeting him in person? "I mean, I actually have another appointment today. I'm going to leave this folder with information on the school with you. If you'd like to discuss anything just give me a call."

"Of course," Izayoi said inwardly pouting. "Inuyasha would love to meet you, maybe I'll bring him with me when I come to tour the school."

"That would be fine," Kagome said. "Thank you for the tea Takaha—"

"Call me Izayoi," she interrupted. "And you're welcome." She walked Kagome to the door. "I hope you'll come visit me again." After she closed the door behind Kagome she expressed the pout she'd been holding in. "So stubborn, I wanted you two to meet today." She sighed, "Oh well, I better go start on lunch.

88

When Inuyasha arrived at his parents house for lunch he was slightly distracted. Kikyo hadn't been returning his calls and seemed to be avoiding him. He knew he should give her a little more time to come around, but he missed her terribly. He walked in not bothering to knock and called for his mother. "I'm in the kitchen," she called. "I thought we'd have lunch in the sun room. I'll meet you there."

"Alright," he called back then ambled towards the sun room wondering if he should buy Kikyo a gift. His train of thought was derailed as soon as he entered the sun room and the scent from Chez Carlise washed over him. He stopped in his tracks and looked about sniffing wildly.

"I just had tea with a friend before you came," said Izayoi as she entered from another door carrying a tray. "She brought the most delicious looking cake. You'll have to help me eat it. Is something wrong?"  
"No, nothing," Inuyasha said immediately. He crossed to her, took the tray and set it down. Then he hugged her, sniffing discretely. She smelled of sweet peas just like she always did. He sniffed the air in the room again as he let her go. "You said you had a friend over?"

"Yes, she just left."

"I can smell her perfume; it's interesting."

"It was a lovely scent, I think it was—"

"Moonbeams and roses," Inuyasha murmured.

"What was that?"  
"Nothing."

"Oh, well I think it was cucumber melon. I didn't ask but that's what it smelled like." But that wasn't what Inuyasha smelled. He frowned at his mother. She looked entirely too pleased with herself.

"What are you up to?" he asked. "Who is this friend?"

"Absolutely nothing," Izayoi replied with a straight face. "She's the principal of a school that your father helped to open. Takahashi's haven't donated in a few years and we were discussing the possibility of us becoming regular donors again. It's none of your concern."

"None of my concern?" Inuyasha asked mildly. "She must be older."

"What makes you say that," Izayoi asked.

"Because any girl that's of marriageable age you throw at me," he said dryly.

""Not any girl," she corrected. "Girls who I think are your type." Inuyasha arched a brow at her so she elaborated. "Complacent women, the kind that would be excellent wives and mothers. You know, have dinner ready when you get home, keep a spotless house, that type of thing. You'd butt heads with a headstrong woman and you wouldn't be happy. And for your information Higurashi Kagome is only 27, but she's way out of your league." Izayoi sat down and began to serve lunch. Inuyasha sat down across from her and was immediately surrounded by a cloud of Kagome's scent. Unable to stop himself he breathed deeply. Izayoi continued to chatter on as they ate but Inuyasha barely heard a word she said.

For her part Izayoi watched Inuyasha with sharp eyes and was quite pleased at the reaction he was having. Tired of talking she let her chatter die out and served them both cake, then slipped on a pair of glasses and picked up the folder Kagome had left behind. It took Inuyasha a while to realize his mother was no longer talking. Wondering how long his mind had been wandering he picked up the cake in front of him and eyed his mother as he ate it. "What are you reading?" he asked.

"Some information on Arisakawa school. Kagome left it behind."

"Kagome," said Inuyasha, testing the name. "You're on a first name basis with a woman of marriageable age who you obviously like and you haven't shoved her at me yet; she must be ugly."

Izayoi looked at him over the tops of her glasses and sighed. "She's actually quite lovely. She'd come to about your chin, as far as height, long black hair, nice figure, and the most striking blue-gray eyes. But like I said, she's not your type. I wonder if Tuesday would be a good day for a tour," she mused.

"I'm free Tuesday," Inuyasha said deciding he needed to meet this woman.

"So?"

"Maybe I'll come with you."

"You wouldn't be interested. You hated school," Izayoi reminded.

"I'm going," Inuyasha said. "I'll even drive. So let me know what time."

"Fine," Izayoi said rolling her eyes. But inside she was smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Inuyasha tapped his foot impatiently as he listened to the ringing phone. He was in the sun room at his mother's house waiting to take her to Arisakawa. "Hello?" she finally answered.

"Kikyo!" he exclaimed. "Don't hang up."

"Only if your calling to propose," Kikyo replied.

"I thought you loved me," Inuyasha said.

"I do, but—"

"No buts," he interrupted. "Either you do or you don't. I told you from the beginning that we could never get married, that my demon side wouldn't recognize you. You said you didn't care, that you'd be with me no matter what."

"I know what I said," Kikyo snapped. "But what do you expect me to do; be your mistress for the rest of my life? How can I be happy like that? And how do you know your demon side won't accept me? You haven't even tried."

"It is said that youkai will recognize their mate immediately. Our eyes will be drawn to them, their scent will entice, their voice to us is like music to the wild beast, and we will long to touch, taste, and possess them."

"How poetic," Kikyo said dryly.

"That's Mom's interpretation of Dad's explanation. A mate is everything to youkai. But I'm hanyou. Just because the demon part of me accepts someone doesn't mean that my human side will too. My heart will always belong to you," he swore.

"Then why not just forget about finding a mate and take me as your wife and mate?"

"Because marking someone who the demon in me doesn't recognize means death for that person. And I don't what will happen when I find my mate, but I'm sure if we were married you wouldn't like it."

"That goes both ways," she reminded him. "How do you think your future wife/mate will feel about you being with me?"

"I don't care," Inuyasha said immediately. "You're the one I've chosen; you're the one I love."

"Inuyasha," she sighed.

"I love you Kik," he murmured. "No one but you. You believe me, don't you?"

"Yes," she said after a long pause. "I believe you." She laughed a little. "I've really missed you. Can we get together, today maybe?"

"That would be..." he trailed off when his eyes set on the folder from the school and remembered the woman with the intriguing scent that his mother didn't want him to meet. "not possible," he continued. "Mom's going to tour some school she's interested in and I told her I'd go. I have no idea how long it might take."

"Alright," Kikyo said disappointed. "Call me later then. Love you."

"I love you too, bye." He hung up just as his mother walked in.

"Who was that?" Izayoi asked.

"No one you know," Inuyasha answered. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go."

88

Kagome was striding down the hall toward her office when the walkie-talkie/cellphone clipped to her belt chirped. "Hello," she said briskly.

"Higurashi-san, your 10:45 is here."

Kagome blanked for a moment then swore under her breath. "Show her into my office. I'm almost there." She replaced the phone on her belt and sped up. "Izayoi-san," she said bursting into her office. "I'm sorry but—" she stopped abruptly when she realized that instead of Izayoi there was a silver haired golden eyed man in the chair in front of her desk. "I—ah, you are not Izayoi-san," she said stupidly.

"Over here, darling." Kagome turned to see Izayoi standing in front of her bookcase. "It's lovely to see you again," she said as Kagome crossed over to her. "But you look a little bedraggled."

"Hmm?" Kagome glanced at herself in the mirror on the wall and had to fight the urge to bury her face in her hands and groan. Her hair was falling out of it's once elegant bun and sticking to the sweat on her face and neck. Looking down she saw that her feet and the bottoms of her black slacks were damp and slightly muddy. She wondered where her shoes were then remembered she kicked them off in the chaos. "Uh," she let out an embarrassed laugh. "Today's not the best day for a tour. I believe I mentioned that Arisakawa accepts both human and youkai students?" Izayoi nodded. "Someone has declared war on a pair of demon brothers who tend to bully others. Between you and me they probably deserve it, but things are getting a little out of hand."

"How so?" asked the man at her desk, startling her. Kagome had forgotten he was there and now that she remembered she wanted to sink into the floor.

"This is my son Inuyasha," Izayoi introduced belatedly. "Inuyasha this is Higurashi Kagome."

They both mumbled polite nothings. "Well, one of the brothers was pinned to the floor with a statue while the offender removed the few hairs he had on his head. Hair that he was quite proud of. Then he tried to bust a pipe over the head of the other brother but ended up drenching a neko youkai who hates water and preceded to go on a rampage. Now the entire first floor of the middle school building is flooded, Manten is still trapped, there are crying mushrooms everywhere and now one can find the culprit. Who, I'm prettty sure, is an elementary student by the name of Shippo." Kagome crossed over to her desk and sat down with a sigh. "In any case I'm at my wits end and today is just not the best day for a tour."

Inuyasha sat back in his chair and studied the woman in front of him. She wasn't very remarkable. She did have rather striking eyes but other than that she was ordinary. His mother's description of "quite lovely," was stretching it. At best she was pretty and definitely didn't compare to the rare beauty of Kikyo. So why hadn't he been able to keep his eyes off her since she entered the room? And that scent, it was simply extraordinary. Inuyasha had to fight the urge to take deep gulping breaths of it. "Maybe I can help," he found himself saying. "If you have something of the boy's with you."

Kagome looked confused but Izayoi brightened and clapped. "Wonderful idea Inuyasha," she said. "Inuyasha is half Inu youkai. He could track the boy's scent and find him for you."

"Really?" Kagome asked skeptically. Inuyasha nodded. "I wouldn't want to impose," she said. "But it would be a really big help. Are you sure?"

"I offered didn't I? Do you have something of the boy's?"

"Um, I confiscated a spin top from him earlier today. Will that do?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha grunted. Kagome grabbed the toy out of a desk drawer and walked around the desk to give it to him. He took it without touching her and gave it a tentative sniff. He easily separated her scent from that of the boy's sweet mossy scent. "Take me to the building where he last was."

"Okay, right this way." Kagome led the way out of the building to a golf cart. "The campus is so big that a lot of us use these to get around. She explained. She got into the driver's seat while Inuyasha insisted his mother take the seat next to her. Then he climbed onto the seat in the back behind Kagome, angled sideways so he could see out of the front of the cart. As they rode the wind sent her scent streaming back at him and he couldn't resist leaning forward to sniff the back of her neck. When he did he noticed how delectable the skin of her neck looked. He didn't even realized he'd leaned even closer and was about lick her until they drove over a bump that brought him back to reality. He cleared his throat and asked, "Are we almost there?" He didn't know how much longer he could take being buffeted by her scent before he'd have to touch her.

"What?" she asked.

Sighing he leaned close to her ear, "Are we almost there?"

"Oh, almost," she said pitching her voice so it would be heard over wind. Truthfully she'd heard him the first time, but she couldn't help but wonder how his breath would feel on her ear. It was warm and moist. And his voice, it was already amazing, but hearing it that close made her shiver. She pulled up at the middle school building. "Will water hamper your tracking? It's pretty flooded in there."

"It might, is there anyway to avoid it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well someone reported seeing someone jump out a second story window, but..."

"Is this Shippo kid human or Youkai?"

"Youkai, he's kitsune," Kagome answered.

"Then he could have gone out a window."

"Okay, I can take you to the classroom in question. You may want to roll up your pants. The first floor is flooded." Inuyasha looked down at his khaki slacks and expensive shoes. Then he sighed and rolled up his pants and took off his shoes. He wasn't wearing socks.

"I think I'll stay here and guard the cart," Izayoi said glancing down at the dainty heels. "You two run along."

"We'll try to be quick," Kagome promised. She was nervous at the prospect of being alone with Inuyasha. When the entered the building Inuyasha could see that there had been chaos. The hall lights were out and the only light came from the open classroom doors. There were a few students with mops and buckets half-heartedly swishing the water around while other splashed and ignored their scolding teachers. Many of the lockers were deeply dented and a few of the doors hung on their hinges or lay in the water.

"What happened to the lockers?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nari happened," Kagome said dryly. "The neko youkai that got drenched," she explained when he looked puzzled. "This way." She led the way up two flights of stairs and down a hall to a classroom. "Forgive me for interrupting, Akitoki-sensei," she said poking her head in the doorway.

The teacher looked up from the papers he was reading. "Ah, Kagome! My student's are at lunch. You're not interrupting."

"Good," Kagome walked in with Inuyasha behind her.

"Isn't he kind of familiar," Inuyasha muttered.

"We're childhood friends," Kagome explained. "This is Akitoki Hojo," she introduced. "Hojo-kun this is Takahashi Inuyasha. He's going to help us find Shippo."

"That's great," said Hojo standing to shake Inuyasha's hand. "School is no place to be barefoot, Higurashi-san," he scolded teasingly. "Where are your shoes?"

"Somewhere on the first floor," Kagome laughed. "Angry Nari, wet floors, and heels just don't mix."

"Rough day, huh?" Hojo reached up and brushed some hair away from her face. Inuyasha squashed the urge to growl possessively and cleared his throat instead.

"Which window was it?" Kagome asked.

"First one on the right," Hojo answered. Inuyasha walked over and gave the window a few tentative sniffs. There was still a bit of the candy moss scent lingering. "What is he doing?"

"Tracking Shippo's scent." Kagome sighed and leaned her head on Hojo's shoulder. "I don't know what I'd be doing if he hadn't offered to. I was running out of ideas." Hojo patted her cheek in sympathy and Inuyasha actually felt a growl starting before he stopped it.

"He was definitely here," Inuyasha said.

"Wonderful," said Kagome straightening. "I guess we can go back down and you can track him from outside."

"No need," Inuyasha said holding a hand out to her.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked hesitantly putting her hand in his. An electric current seemed to run through both of them at first contact.

"We'll go out the way he did, come on." He pulled her closer and knelt. "Get on my back."

"Wha-what?"

"Hurry up, we don't have all day."

"Um, okay."

As soon as she was on his back Inuyasha knew it had been a bad idea. But he could tell that the Hobo guy had the hots for Kagome and for some reason that bothered him. He couldn't resist the urge to bait the little twit. After making sure her legs were secure around his waist he climbed on to the windowsill and, sending the shocked teacher a rakish smirk, he jumped. Kagome screamed, she couldn't help it. Inuyasha just flattened his ears to his head and enjoyed the free-falling sensation. He landed with a solid thunk bending his knees to absorb some of the impact. Izayoi clapped from where she stood beside the cart.

"I give you a ten," she called. Inuyasha waited for Kagome to climb off his back then bowed to his mother.

"I'd give you a hundred," Kagome said wobbling a little unsteadily. "I never want to take the stairs again." Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder and grinned down at her. She smiled back and for a moment he was lost in her eyes. "We should, um, go now," Kagome said.

"Yeah," Inuyasha looked away and shook his head to clear it. He closed his eyes and breathed deep but only smelled Kagome. "Could you move away from me, all I can smell is your perfume."

"Perfume?" Kagome said confused. She raised one shoulder and sniffed it. "I'm not wearing any."

"Just back away a few steps."

"O-okay." She backed away.

Inuyasha took a few more deep breaths and finally caught the scent. "This way," he said. Kagome followed him to the back of the building and toward the gymnasium. Every now and then he would stop and sniff again. They went into the building and into the main gym. Inuyasha stopped beside a pile of soccer balls. "He's in here somewhere. Hey, I bet I can hit the far wall with one of these balls."

"What?" the sudden shift in topic caught her off guard.

"Watch." He pulled back a foot but before he could follow through there was a pop and the ball became a boy with reddish brown hair. He tried to run but Inuyasha steeped on his tail making him cry out.

"Takahashi-san, what are you doing?" Kagome exclaimed. She gave him a push and bent down to scoop up the crying boy.

"He's not hurt," Inuyasha scoffed. "I didn't even put any weight on him."

"Still, that's not how we treat students here." Kagome turned away from Inuyasha then held Shippo at arms length. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"They deserved it," was his answer. Kagome continued to stare at him until he looked away guiltily. "Manten has a fox pelt and Hiten said that it's my father and they killed him."

"Shippo," Kagome sighed. "I understand how that would upset you, but you handled it the wrong way. You should have told an adult. Now I'll have to call the orphanage director—"

"Don't," Shippo whimpered.

"I have to. Manten's been pinned in one spot for an hour now, you terrorized Nari, and you've caused a lot of damage to the school."

"Please," Shippo pleaded.

"I have no choice, Shippo." She set him down. "Now we're gonna go free Manten and then straight to my office. If you run off again you won't like the consequences." Shippo's shoulders drooped and he began slowly walking.

"Is that it?" Inuyasha asked her in an undertone.

"There's not much else I can do," Kagome replied. "Billing the orphanage for the damage wouldn't do any good, and neither would expulsion. He will be punished, I'll probably assign him community service work. I wish I didn't have to call the orphanage. There's something about the director that I just don't like." They followed Shippo out and back to the middle school building. "Shippo go free Manten then come back here. Make sure a teacher is present." She and Inuyasha went to the golf cart where Izayoi waited. "Thank you very much, Takahashi-san," Kagome said bowing deeply. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to give you a tour Izayoi-san."

"It's fine," Izayoi answered. "What will you do now?"

"Well, I have to call the orphanage, then I'm going to go home so I can change clothes and get some shoes."

"Have you had lunch?"

"Not yet, that's on the agenda too."

"Why don't you come to lunch with us?" Izayoi said. She turned to Inuyasha. "We could go to Myazawa's sandwich place. We haven't been there in a while."

"Whatever," Inuyasha shrugged. Inside he was struggling to be annoyed with the thought of spending even more time with Kagome.

"I don't know," Kagome hedged.

"Please?" Izayoi batted her lashes. Kagome laughed and nodded.

"I guess I can take a short lunch. If you'll give me directions I'll—" she stopped and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"My car's in the shop. It won't be ready until school lets out."

"We'll drive you," Izayoi said immediately.

Before Kagome could protest Shippo walked up carrying a pair of black heels. "I found your shoes," he held them out. "I hope their not too ruined.

"Thank you Shippo," Kagome took the shoes and inspected them. "They should be fine once their dry," she lied. The shoes were completely ruined. "Everybody in the cart," she said getting into the driver's seat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Inuyasha was furious. He couldn't believe his mother had left him and Kagome alone. As soon as she'd left, claiming that she'd forgotten a lunch date with a friend, Inuyasha knew he had been set up. All her posturing about Kagome being out of his league and not his type. He should have known. But he wasn't going to fall for it. After she'd left he scarfed down his food with barely a word to Kagome. And once finished he watched Kagome eat until flustered she pushed her plate away and announced she was finished. The ride back to the school was awkward and silent. After getting out of the car Kagome bowed silently in thanks then returned to the school.

Inuyasha pulled out his phone as soon as Kagome was out of sight and dialed Kikyo's number. "Hey babe," he said when she picked up. "Are you still free?"

"Only for about ten minutes," she replied. "I'm due at the gallery soon."

"It'll take me five to get there."

"Then that's five we'll have to be together," she quipped.

"I'll be there soon." He hung up and pressed down on the gas. Kikyo was waiting on her porch when he pulled up. She smiled, walked down the steps and got into the car. "Hey beautiful." He leaned over to kiss her.

She leaned into the kiss then smiled when he pulled away. "I've missed you so much," she said.

"I've missed you too." He put an arm around Kikyo and pulled her close. She closed her eyes contentedly then sniffed and opened them.

"Why does you car smell damp?" she pulled away to glance around. "Inuyasha why are there high heels in the backseat?"

"Hmm?" Inuyasha glanced back. "Oh, Kagome must have left them."

"Who?"

"The principal of the school I took mom to. We all went to lunch.

"But why are her shoes in your car?"

"They got ruined in some school mishap. I don't want to talk about her," Inuyasha said pulling Kikyo back into his arms. "In fact," he lowered his face to her's, "I don't want to talk at all." Kikyo sighed happily and forgot all about the shoes. All to soon it was time for her to go. Inuyasha watched her leave then turned his eyes to the shoes in his backseat. Like he really needed a reminder of her when her scent still lingered tantalizing his senses. Pulling out his phone he called his mom. "Principal-san left her shoes in my car. Since their ruined I can just trash them right?" he asked.

"No," Izayoi said appalled. "Shoes are sacred."

"Well, can you return them to her?

"Why don't you just take them to her apartment after school?"

"Because I'm tired of your matchmaking attempts. It's not gonna work so I wish you'd give up."

"What?" Izayoi exclaimed. "I wasn't matchma—Oh, you think that's why I left earlier. I really did forget a lunch date with Eri. I'm still with her if you'd like to speak to her. This was set 3 weeks ago."

"No, I don't want to speak to her."

"That must mean you believe me," Izayoi concluded. "Then be a dear and return Kagome's shoes. Ta, darling." She hung up before he could argue. Sighing Inuyasha glanced at his watch, school hadn't let out and didn't teachers and administrator people stay later? He thought about calling the school then decided he'd just go by whenever. For now he'd go visit his friend Miroku since he was in the area.

88

"Inuyasha," Miroku said excitedly when he opened the door. "Come on in. What brings you by?"

"I was in the neighborhood," Inuyasha replied shrugging. If Inuyasha had a best friend Miroku was definitely it. Not that he would ever tell him. He'd take it to mean he was allowed to meddle in Inuyasha's life. Inuyasha stepped past Miroku and into the entrance hallway of his house. Unlike Inuyasha's immaculate House and Garden showpiece, Miroku's house was definitely a bachelors residence. A bachelor with good taste. The the walls were muted colors and the hardwood floors were stained a dark color. The furniture was worn but comfortable and there were a few colorful throw rugs in random places. Inuyasha almost felt as at ease here as he did in his sanctuary. Of course it wouldn't be a bachelor residence for much longer as Miroku had finally mustered the courage to propose to his longtime love and sometime girlfriend Sango. Inuyasha hoped she wouldn't change the house, or Miroku for that matter, much. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much," Miroku replied as he led the way to the den. "Sango's here, she's making dinner. You could stay, if you want."

"Nah, I'm just stopping by. I've got something to do later."

"Alright, your loss. What about you?"

"What about me what?" Inuyasha asked sprawling on the couch in front of the man-sized television.

"What have you been up to?"

"Oh, the usual. Working at the office, hanging with Kikyo, trying to dodge Mom's blind dates. Unsuccessfully, I might add."

"Any cute ones?" Miroku asked. "You could slip me a few numbers. That way I'll have some company the next time Sango dumps me."

"You're about to get dumped now," Sango said from the doorway.

"It was a joke, I swear," Miroku said immediately.

"It better have been," Sango warned tapping a wooden spoon against her palm in a menacing manner.

"Cut him some slack," Inuyasha said. "You know he only has eyes for you."

"Hello to you too, Inuyasha. Are you staying for dinner?"

"No, I have something to do. And I might see if Kikyo wants to go to dinner."

"I thought she broke up with you," Sango said disapprovingly. She loved Inuyasha like a brother, but she thought Kikyo must be the stupidest woman on the planet. Who else would stay with a man who they knew would never commit and would, eventually, marry someone else.

"She loves me," Inuyasha said simply.

"Sometimes love isn't enough," Sango insisted.

"But me, personally, is more than enough. You should give me a try Sango," hes teased. "You'll never want to let me go either."

"Hey, that's my future wife you're propositioning," Miroku protested.

"One night with me and she'll be my devoted love slave," Inuyasha said smirking. Then he yelped and covered his head when both of them attacked him with couch pillows. "Alright, alright," he held his hands up in surrender.

"Alright what?" prompted Miroku.

"You're a complete studmuffin and no woman in her right mind would leave you." Miroku nodded approvingly. "Unless, she'd been with me," Inuyasha added before jumping up and running out of the house. "See you guys later," he called over his shoulder laughing.

88

Kagome was dead tired. Every part of her body ached, her hair was a mess, her clothes were a mess. She wasn't even sure why she'd bothered to change them. And to make matters worse her car wouldn't be fixed until the next day. She'd managed to find a ride home, but she wasn't sure how she'd get to the school and then to the garage the next day. "Thanks for the ride," she said to her secretary as she got out of the car.

"No problem," the woman replied smiling. "I'm sorry I can't pick you up tomorrow."

"It's fine," Kagome assured her. "Doctor appointments take precedence over friends with broken cars. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." She drove away. Kagome stood there a moment with her head bowed then sighed and turned toward her building only to stop again. Inuyasha leaned against the wall next to the entrance.

"Ta-Takahashi-san," she stuttered. "Wh-why are you here?" He smirked and pushed off the wall holding out her shoes. "You came all this way to return my shoes?" flustered she ran a hand through her hair and then remembered how terrible she looked. "You, uh, you should come in. The least I can do is give you a cup of tea or something."

"Well," Inuyasha started to refuse. He knew it would be a bad idea to up to her apartment. To be alone and surrounded by her tantalizing scent. But he had an irresistible urge to know everything about her. And what better way then to take a look around her home. "Okay," he said finally. She smiled and he was momentarily dazzled. He shook it off and followed her into the brick building. The hallway was dark and she apologized sheepishly.

"The light goes out every now and then. The stairs are a little rickety, um, you might want to hold on to me so you don't get hurt."

"Can you see?"

"Not really, but I know the stairs like the back of my hand."

Inuyasha could see perfectly well but he didn't see the harm in playing along and put a hand on her shoulder. "Lead on, fearless one." She chuckled pretending that his hand didn't feel red hot on her shoulder and started up the stairs. They got up to the second floor without any mishaps and Kagome opened her door and stepped aside.

"Welcome to my humble abode," she said as he entered. Humble was one word for it he thought. Borderline dump was his opinion but he kept it to himself. The apartment was one big room plus a bathroom. The kitchen was separated from the rest of the room by an island counter that had a few barstool style chairs in front of it. She'd used area rugs to create contained spaces. The "living room" consisted of a comfortable couch, a worn coffee table and an entertainment center that held a small TV and various pictures and books, all positioned on a large plush rug. In the back of the room her bed and a nightstand was surrounded by a filmy curtain. The two windows were covered with lacy curtains and the windowsills both held an array of potted plants.

"It's nice," he said after a moment.

"I'll start the tea," she started for the kitchen.

"Actually you, uh, you look a little rough. I wouldn't mind waiting while you took a shower."

She stared at him for a minute and he was afraid he'd offended her. Then she took and deep breath and said fervently, "bless you." Then walked over to a rack of clothes and small dresser that stood against the wall near her bed and gathered some clothes. "I won't take long, I promise."

"Take your time," he said smiling. She all but skipped into the bathroom and Inuyasha couldn't hold back a chuckle. The door closed behind her and after few moments he heard the water running. When he realized he was staring at the bathroom door and picturing her naked with the water sluicing down her body, he shook his head to get rid of the image and wandered over to the entertainment center. He picked up a picture that had Kagome and three other girls in green and white school uniforms standing with their arms around each other. He smiled and picked up another of Kagome with her arms around a younger boy and an old man and a woman on either side of her. He put that down and let his eyes roam over the shelves. He noticed she had a very varied taste in books then frowned when he spotted a picture of Kagome and that teacher guy from earlier. His arm was around her shoulders and she was looking at him and laughing. He wanted to smash the glass and rip the picture apart so he put it down before he gave into the urge. He had found one of a young Kagome showing off her missing front teeth when the bathroom door opened and Kagome stepped out wearing a pair of silky lounge pants and a cream colored tank top. She was drying her hair with towel that she tossed into a hamper. "I feel so refreshed," she said happily. She walked toward him pulling her hair up into a messy bun. "I forgot I had that picture. I was such a cute little kid."

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed. "What happened?"

She mock gasped and smacked his arm lightly. "Rude,"

"It's part of my charm."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes and turned to the kitchen to make the tea. Inuyasha followed her and sat down at the island.

"I have a question," he said. She made a sound that he assumed meant to go on. "Why do you live here? I mean it's a nice place and all, but you're on the border of the respectable and not-so-respectable parts of town. As a principal of a big school like Arisakawa you could afford better."

Kagome set the tea leaves she was fiddling with down and turned around to face him. "I like it here," she said simply, leaning against the counter. "This is my first apartment. I moved in here when I graduated from college. And I gave myself a pay cut. A big school like Arisakawa takes a lot of money to operate and frankly when your father withdrew as a donor so did a lot of others. Arisakawa is more important to me then a bigger apartment in a better part of town."

"Hmmm," was all Inuyasha said in return. Kagome turned back around to finish preparing the tea. When it was done she poured the tea into two mugs then reached for her highest shelf and pulled down what was, unmistakably, a bottle of liquor. She added a healthy dose to her cup. "Principal-san," Inuyasha said in a mock shocked voice.

"Hey, after my day, I deserve it," was Kagome's reply.

"Can I have some too?" Kagome didn't answer but she poured some into the other mug too. Then she carried the mugs to the living room area and set them down on the coffee table. Inuyasha was wary of sitting next to her and wondered why she had no other chairs. Kagome flopped down on one corner and motioned for him to sit down. When he did, she turned angling her body so she was facing him. She smelled the tea then took a long sip and closed her eyes appreciatively.

"There's nothing like a nice cup of hot tea to relax after a long day," she said.

Inuyasha watched her take another sip, his eyes glued to her lips. He felt a shot of heat in his belly when she used her tongue to catch a drop of tea that was running down the cup. She took another sip and he watched the muscles in her throat work as she swallowed and wondered what it would be like to kiss those pink lips, to nip his way along her throat. Clearing his own throat he took a large gulp of his tea. "Tell me some of your plans for the school," he said hoping conversation would keep him from wondering what she'd taste like.

She arched a brow at him, "I thought it was your mother I had to impress."

"When really it's my dad. But a good word from me wouldn't hurt."

"Point taken," Kagome said. "Well, first of all there's a lot of maintenance that needs to be done around the school, not counting the results of today's fiasco. Also our electronics are quite old. I'd like to upgrade and educate the faculty and staff in the use of some of the newer technologies. We need new gym supplies, and I'd like to work at offering healthier meal choices. But what I'd really like to do," she looked away and her face took on a dreamy quality, "is expand the school. We've got a pretty big student population and it's grown exponentially since I've taken over. The middle and high schools are in the same two buildings. I'd like to renovate them both and then separate the two schools. I'd like to give more funding to the extracurricular programs too. There is a group of students who want to start a gardening club and grow fruit and vegetables that the school can use but we don't have the time or resources to clear a plot of land for the garden. And we have some avid swimmers at the school but no pool, and the Home Economic room could use—"

"Stop," Inuyasha said holding up a hand. "I can see that you have a lot of ideas for bettering the school and that you're committed to your students. That will go a long way to convincing my dad to donate. He told my mom that he didn't believe someone as young as you could adequately run a school as large as Arisakawa. From what I understand it's a concern many had. I hope you won't hold a grudge."

"I don't," Kagome assured him. "But, I lost a lot of funding because of your father. Yes, other donors besides your father had concerns about my taking over but none of them pulled funding until your father did so. I've been told that your father greatly admires Arisakawa-san, so why couldn't he trust in Arisakawa-san's decision about me? At the very least he could have given me a trial period to decide how he felt about my handling of the school." Kagome stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry; I _don't_ hold a grudge, but it's still a sore point for me. I want to restore Arisakawa to it's former glory. Actually, more than anything, I want to surpass Arisakawa-san's success." She got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to refill her mug. She thought about adding another splash of alcohol then decided against it. To keep herself from temptation she stood on tip toe to put the bottle back on it's top shelf. Inuyasha had followed her into the kitchen again and his eyes went immediately to the sliver of skin that her raised shirt revealed. He stared until she made a small sound of distress and he realized she was about to lose her grip on the bottle. Almost without thinking of it he was behind her, reaching up and pushing the bottle onto the shelf.

"Why do you keep it on a shelf you can barely reach?" he asked.

"S-so, I'm not tempted to drink it very often," she stammered nervously. He wondered why she was so nervous then realized he was pressed intimately against her back. He told himself to take a step back but his body didn't listen and instead his hands came up to rest on her shoulders. He knew he should drop his hands and move way. He knew this was wrong. But, surrounded by her scent with the heat of her body scorching his, he didn't care.

Kagome was lost the moment he touched her. Guiding him up the stairs wit his hand on her shoulder had been bad enough, but this was pure torture. The second he stepped up behind her, the second his warmth surrounded her, her muscles locked. The full contact was all her poor system could take. When he spoke she felt it rumbling against her back and it took all she had to stammer a reply. Then, when instead of stepping back, he put his hands on her shoulders. The skin to skin contact put her at her limit. She let out a low moan and when his hands tightened briefly on her shoulder she knew he heard it. He ran his hands down to her elbows then back up to her shoulders. "Ta-Takahashi-san," she said cursing the tremble in her voice.

"I think you should call me Inuyasha," he replied in a voice that made her shiver. Then she shivered again when she felt his breath warm on her neck.

The moan had been his undoing. Until then he'd been steeling himself to let go and step away. To leave before something he'd regret happened. But that moan. It was like ambrosia for the ears and he wanted more. He wanted to see what different sounds he could coax from her, he wanted to see her eyes darken to midnight while he pleasured her, wanted to know what his name sounded like on her lips. And when her voice trembled when she whispered his name he knew she was as lost as he. He lowered his face to the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. Her body wash was mild and subtle and did nothing to mask her natural scent. He nipped the pulse point in her throat then ran his tongue slowly up her neck. He felt her shudder and looked up in time to see her lick her lips and knew that if he didn't taste them he'd die. He turned her around and before she could blink his lips were on hers.

It took a lot of effort but he managed to turn what could have been an overwhelming possession of her mouth into a not-quite-gentle exploration. He felt her hesitate and growled appreciatively when her tongue made its own foray into his mouth. He sucked on it lightly and let his hands travel down to her waist then lifted her to sit on the counter. He left her mouth to lavish her neck as he slipped his hand under her top to grip her waist lightly. She wrapped her legs around his waist. When he bit her collarbone gently she moaned and threw her head back rapping it on the cabinet behind her.

"Ow, shit!" she exclaimed. In that instant the spell that had come over them broke. She unwrapped her legs and Inuyasha stepped back. For a moment they just stared at each other breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked when he felt he was reasonably in control of himself.

"Ye-yeah," she answered her face was flushed and her voice was husky. He almost reached for her again but managed to stop himself.

"I'm sorry," he said, then immediately regretted it when hurt flashed briefly in her eyes. But it was gone almost as soon as it had come.

"Why?" she asked. "Keeping in mind that I don't normally throw myself at guys I haven't even known a full day, you have to admit that there's something between us."

"You didn't throw yourself at me," Inuyasha said. "If anything I jumped on you—"

"It doesn't matter," Kagome interrupted. "Why are you sorry?"

"Y-you invited me in for a cup of tea," Inuyasha said, scrambling for an answer. "You were just being polite. I'm sure you didn't expect to get jumped in your kitchen."

Kagome sighed and ran a hand over her hair. "We're both consenting adults, Takahashi-san. And we're both equally responsible." She made to get off of the counter and Inuyasha stepped forward to help her but she held up a hand to stop him. "It's probably best that you don't touch me right now." He nodded and took a step back so she could hop down. "I'll say this; I've never been attracted to anyone in the way I'm attracted to you now. I would have like to see where it might go; so I'm sorry that your sorry. You should probably go now." She walked past him to the door.

"Wait," he followed her and reached out, but pulled back at the last moment. "I just—that was kind of fast, we barely know each other. But I'd like to get to know you better," he said before he could stop himself. "Maybe we could have dinner together? Tomorrow?"

Kagome hesitated then bit back a smile. "That would be nice," she said.

"I'll call you tomorrow with the details."

"Okay."

He started to leave then turned back and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. "Goodnight." He left shutting the door behind him. Kagome stood in front of the door with a hand pressed to her cheek and a smile on her face. In the hallway Inuyasha leaned against the door with his hands over the lips that still held her taste. "What have I done?" he asked himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"I hope I'm not late," Kagome muttered to herself checking the time as she stepped out of her building. Unable to find a ride to work, she ended up calling a cab. Unfortunately the cab company wasn't known for it's punctuality. She was glancing at her watch again when a familiar car pulled up.

"Hey, Principal-san," Inuyasha called out the window. "Need a ride?"

Kagome walked up to the car trying and failing to hold back a smile. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I heard you yesterday when you said you didn't have a ride to work. So, I thought I'd volunteer my services," he explained.

"Oh, well thanks, but I've already called a cab."

"Then call and cancel it." He leaned over and opened the door. "Get in, we can make our dinner plans on the way there."

"Well...Okay." Kagome got into the car and pulled out her cell to cancel the cab. "How did you even know what time to come?" Kagome asked after she'd hung up.

"I have my ways," Inuyasha replied with a mysterious smile. "So where should we go for dinner?"

"I don't care, surprise me," Kagome replied.

"Alright."

As he drove Inuyasha glanced at Kagome as often as he dared. Where should he take her? Kikyo liked to be wined and dined, but he didn't think Kagome cared much about the finer things. He wanted to take her somewhere casual and fun. His eyes strayed to Kagome again. How did she look so fresh this early in the morning? He nearly died when his mother told him what time Kagome started her day. A horn blared and he jerked his eyes back to the road. It wasn't long before his eyes moved to her again. She was chewing on her bottom lip and he wanted to chew on it for her. Unable to resist he reached over and pressed his thumb to her lip. "You'll ruin your pretty lips," he said.

"Oh," she breathed. Her breath was warm and moist against his thumb and he nearly shuddered He removed his thumb and she licked her lips nervously. "I was just...thinking."

"About what?" he asked. Before she could answer his cell phone rang. "Hold that thought." He picked up and answered without looking to see who was calling. "Hello?"

"Hey lover," Kikyo purred.

Surprised Inuyasha's hands jerked on the wheel. He quickly corrected the car and then, with a glance at Kagome, replied, "Hey."

"You're up early," Kikyo said. "I was hoping I'd wake you. You know how much I love your voice when you first wake up."

"Uh, yeah. I had some things to do this morning."

"Oh, well we didn't get to see each other for very long yesterday so I was calling to ask if you wanted to do lunch?"

"Lunch sounds great."

"And maybe afterward you could do me," she added wickedly.

"That sounds great too," Inuyasha said gulping. He realized he was about to miss the turn into the school and flicked on his signal light and turned abruptly. Several cars beeped their horns and a few drivers shouted out their windows. Inuyasha ignored them.

"You sound distracted," Kikyo said. He could hear the pout in her voice. Kikyo preferred his attention to be on her and only her.

"I'm driving," he said. "I'll call you back in a bit, okay?"

"Alright," she sighed. "Love you."

"Uh, you too, bye." He hung up as he pulled into a parking spot in front of Arisakawa's main office.

"Thanks for the ride," Kagome said unbuckling her seat belt.

"No problem," Inuyasha replied smiling. "Do you have someone to take you to the garage later?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight." She reached for the door handle.

"Wait." Inuyasha unbuckled his own seatbelt and with one hand on the steering wheel reached across the car for her. He curved his arm around Kagome's shoulders and pulled her close pressing his lips to hers. Kagome sighed and all but melted against him. He deepened the kiss, then reluctantly let her go.

"I was hoping you'd do that," Kagome said breathlessly.

"I could do it again," Inuyasha offered mouth already lowering. She put a finger against his mouth to stop him.

"I have to go," she said regret clear in her voice.

Inuyasha sighed and nipped her finger with his teeth. "Fine. I'll pick you up at six."

"Okay." she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek then got out of the car. "Bye."

"Bye," he replied grinning. He watched her walk into the building then pulled off. As he drove his grin faded. What had he gotten himself into, telling one woman he loved her while kissing another goodbye?

88

After driving around aimlessly trying to understand his attraction to Kagome and how that fit with his love for Kikyo Inuyasha headed for his family home. He let himself in and called for his mother. "I'm in the sun room," she called in answer. Inuyasha headed for the sun room where he found his mother caring for her beloved plants. "What a pleasant surprise," she said delighted as she hugged her son. "You should have told me you were coming by."

"It was a spur of the moment thing," Inuyasha replied. "When is dad coming home?"

"In a week or so, a few days, maybe even tomorrow," she answered unhelpfully. When Inuyasha let out an exasperated breath she took pity on him. "He _was_ supposed to come home at the end of this week, but he decided I've been meddling where I shouldn't and said he'll be home as soon as possible."

"Meddling?" Inuyasha asked sitting down.

"How is dear Kagome?" Izayoi asked in return, side stepping his question. "It was so nice of you to drive her to work this morning."

"She had to get to work somehow," he muttered shrugging. "I need to talk to dad; do you have the number to his hotel room?"

Izayoi turned away from the flower she was carefully watering. "Why can't you just ask me?" she asked. "I can give you advice just as well as your father."

"It's a demon thing," Inuyasha said squirming in his seat.

"Stop fidgeting," she told him as she had many times when he was a child. "I'll give you his number, but if it's time sensitive you may want to go to Sesshomaru since you father said he'd be out of his room all day today."

"Well," Inuyasha debated whether or not he wanted to bare his soul to his holier-than-thou older brother. "Give me dad's number," he decided. "I'll go see Sesshomaru today and I'll call dad later." His mother reached into her pocket and handed Inuyasha her slim black cell phone. He added the number to his own phone then kissed his mother goodbye. "I'll go see Sesshomaru now," he told her.

"Alright, tell him it's been far too long since he's come to see me. I expect to see him at dinner tonight."

"Yes ma'am." He hurried out hoping that Sesshomaru would be able to shed some light on the situation.

88

It didn't take long to get to Takahashi Industries, the company that mostly his father and brother ran, with Inuyasha stepping in as needed. He mostly supervised the altruistic endeavors of the company from home. He had an office, of course, and some title that he could never remember but he rarely made an appearance at the office. Once inside Inuyasha made his way straight to his brother's corner office, mostly ignoring the bows and murmured "Takahashi-san" from the employees. When he got to his brother's office he demanded that Sesshomaru's personal assistant, a small toad-like demon named Jaken, let him in immediately. Jaken hemmed and hawed and then let Sesshomaru know that his worthless half brother was there. Sesshomaru kept him waiting until Inuyasha impatiently brushed past Jaken and burst into his brother's office. It was a familiar routine for all involved.

"May I help you, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked without turning away from the view he was contemplating.

"You can get out the damn window before I give in to the urge to push you out of it," Inuyasha answered taking a seat in front of the desk. Looking around he shuddered. He didn't know how Sesshomaru spent so much of every day in this box. Granted it was a stylishly comfortable box, decorated in shades of white, gray, and black, but a box was a box.

Sesshomaru turned away from the window and sat down behind his desk. "What do you want, Inuyasha?" he asked. "Quickly please, some of us actually work for a living."

"I work," Inuyasha said defensively. "I, uh, I need some advice."

"And you came to me?" Sessomaru said arching one brow.

Inuyasha found himself fidgeting again and made himself stop. "It's about demon stuff, and dad's unavailable right now."

"What do you need advice about?" Sesshomaru leaned forward to place his folded arms on the desk and gave every appearance of listening attentively.

"Um," Inuyasha said suddenly regretting his decision to come to Sesshomaru. "It's about finding a mate. Youkai are supposed to know their mates right away right? Like they see them and boom they know."

"Supposedly," Sesshomaru agreed. "So, you've finally met your mate. And you came to me for advice on how to approach her?" There was a hint of amusement in his voice but Inuyasha ignored it. This was too important.

"That's just it, I don't know if it's her or not."

"If you don't know then it's not her."

"But the thing is it's like dad said. Her voice is...so amazing I can't even describe it, and her scent is intoxicating. I've never smelled anything like it. I can't figure out what it is about her. I mean, she's pretty, but no where near as beautiful as Ki—uh, other women I've been with," Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly, at the stumble but he said nothing letting Inuyasha ramble on for a few minutes more. Finally he took pity on his brother and interrupted him.

"I don't believe I can help you, Inuyasha," he said.

"I know," Inuyasha replied miserably. "I'll just have to wait until I can talk to dad."

"I do not think Father can help you either," Sesshomaru said steepling his fingers. "Father and I, to a lesser extent since I haven't found a mate, know how Youkai react to meeting their mates. You are not Youkai."

"But...I'm half Youkai," Inuyasha said confused.

"Exactly, you are also half human. Hanyou are rare so there is not a lot of information on them. The process of finding a mate may be different for you. I recommend that you talk to father's retainer, Myoga. He has traveled the world and knows of many things."

"Okay, how do I get in touch with him?"

This time Sesshomaru raised both eyebrows. "Don't you know anything about this company, Inuyasha? He works here." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "I'll call his office to see if he's in." He picked up the phone and dialed Myoga's office. When Sesshomaru explained that Inuyasha was in need of his expert advice, Myoga said he'd be right over. Ten minutes later Sesshomaru looked down at his desk and said, "Hello, Myoga-san."

"Why are you talking to your desk?" Inuyasha demanded. "I knew you were off your rocker."

"Myoga-san is a flea demon," Sesshomaru said dryly. Inuyasha looked closer and sure enough there was a tiny flea demon standing on the desk.

"Greetings, Inuyasha-sama," he said. "I am Myoga, your father's most loyal and trusted retainer."

Inuyasha returned the greeting then whispered to Sesshomaru, "Tell me he doesn't have a normal sized office."

"His office is bigger than mine," Sesshomaru replied.

"I can hear you," Myoga announced. "You said, Inuyasha-sama is in need of my advice?" Sesshomaru explained Inuyasha's problem with considerably less rambling than Inuyasha. "Well," Myoga said thinking. "I do believe Sesshomaru-sama has the right of it. Because you are half human your demon instincts aren't as strong. Human and demon concepts of love are very different. The demon in you recognizes this woman as your mate but the human in you is slower to do so. I recommend that you take your time and get to know this woman and your heart will confirm what your instincts are telling you. Do you need anything else, Inuyasha-sama?" Inuyasha shook his head no, already pondering what to do about Kagome. "Well then, congratulations on finding your mate. I hope I'll be invited to the wedding." With that Myoga hopped off.

"I, too, offer my congratulations, brother. Good luck on your endeavors."

"Thanks," Inuyasha said absently as he rose to leave.

"May I offer you some advice, being as that is what you came here for?" Inuyasha nodded warily. "Do not try to thwart fate. Remember that _this_ woman is the one you are meant for. Trying to change or ignore that will only cause you and all others involved unnecessary strife."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked eyes narrowed.

"I believe you know," Sesshomaru replied. "Leave me, I have work to do." Without another word he went back to the window. Inuyasha left muttering about pompous assholes, pausing long enough to give Jaken Izayoi's message for Sesshomaru. When he got out of the building Inuyasha sat in his car for a while thinking and planning. As annoying as Sesshomaru was he was right about one thing, Kagome was his mate and in his world that meant that they would get married and start a family. He would do his duty and court Kagome, but he couldn't leave Kikyo. He loved her and he'd promised her he always would. He wouldn't tell Kikyo about Kagome just yet. It would be better to wait until his relationship with Kagome was too far along for Kikyo to talk him out of it. He glanced at his watch and winced remembering he was supposed to meet Kikyo for lunch. Pulling out his phone he called her.

"Hey babe, ready for lunch?" he said when she answered.

"It's a little past time for lunch," she said pointedly. "But okay," she softened. "I'm at the Gallery, we can grab something at the Gallery Café. I don't have time for the other though." He could hear her pout but he was strangely relieved. "That's alright. I'll be there in ten minutes."

88

At five thirty Kagome stood in a robe staring at her collection of clothing. She'd just realized that because she told Inuyasha to surprise her she had no idea what to wear. She was telling herself to just pick an outfit already when there was a knock on the door. She crossed the room to open the door and found Inuyasha on the other side.

"You shouldn't open your door without knowing who it is first," he said by way of greeting.

"Hello to you too, Inuyasha," Kagome said stepping back so he could come in. "You're early."

"I couldn't wait to see you," he said honestly. "You're not dressed yet," He said eyeing the deep v where her robe closed.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I didn't know what to wear," she explained.

"Something casual, but warm. We'll be out side and it's still a bit chilly." Inuyasha crossed over to her entertainment center and examined her pictures again. "What's with you and this guy anyway?" he asked picking up the picture of Kagome and Hojo.

"Who?" she came over to see the picture. "Oh, Hojo-kun. Nothing, we're childhood friends, that's all. Where are we going?"

"It doesn't seem like nothing," Inuyasha muttered. "We're going to that new amusement park that just opened, I'll win you some stuffed animals." He grinned and Kagome felt her heart flutter.

"I'll hold you to that," she said. "I'll get dressed, it won't take me long."

"Take your time," was his reply.

Kagome quickly gathered some clothes and enclosed herself in the filmy curtain that surrounded her bed. The fact that the material was somewhat transparent had never mattered before, but now with Inuyasha in her apartment she felt positively wicked knowing he could see her silhouette as she dressed. She slipped into black leggings and an ankle length black skirt covered in tiny flowers and a close fitted dark green v-necked shirt. She pulled out the scrunchie that held her hair in a messy bun and finger combed it until it hung in soft waves just past her shoulders and took a deep breath. She hadn't been this nervous about a date since the boy she thought was the cutest in the school asked her out. She didn't know what but there was something about Inuyasha that drew her to him. Yes he was handsome and the rich part didn't hurt either but Kagome didn't really care about that. There was something more to what she was feeling. Something that felt right. Smiling Kagome stepped from behind the curtain. "I'm ready," she said. Inuyasha was sitting on the couch and the warm appreciation in his gaze made her smile grow wider.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"Thank you," she struggled not to blush. She walked to the door and slipped on black ballet flats and grabbed a dark blue jean jacket. In a moment Inuyasha was there helping her into the jacket then smoothing his hands over her shoulders. She turned to him intending to say they should go and got caught in his eyes. They gazed unblinking into each other's eyes until Kagome licked her lips nervously and his gaze flicked down to her mouth and then to the small cleavage her shirt revealed.

"We could always stay in," he said huskily.

"Uh," her voice cracked and this time she couldn't fight the blush that embarrassment caused. "I think we should go."

He ran a finger over her cheek and leaned closer. "You're so beautiful when you blush. I could just...eat you," he said the sensuality in his voice making her knees go weak. Then he sighed and stepped back. "Let's go now, if you really want to go." Unable to speak Kagome just nodded and fumbled the door open.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"So, what do you want to eat?" Inuyasha asked, taking her hand as they entered the amusement park.  
"Hmm, dessert," Kagome answered after careful contemplation.

"What about dinner?" he asked with a laugh

"Life is short; when given the choice you should always eat dessert first."

"I can't argue with that. What do you want?"

"Just cotton candy...for now," she answered mischievously.

"As my lady wishes." He steered them toward a cotton candy cart. "Here you go. What now? Do you want to ride the ferris wheel?"

"Um, not yet. Let's wait until the sun goes down a bit more. Besides, I seem to recall you promising stuffed animals."

"I keep my promises. Let's go."

88

"Inuyasha," Kagome laughed. "I can't hold anymore animals."

"Just one more," Inuyasha said picking up the ball and taking careful aim.

"I don't need one more."

"It's not for you,"

"I—huh?"

"It's for her," he nodded at a little girl who'd been watching them and eyeing Kagome's collection enviously. He knocked the target down then carefully selected a shaggy white dog. He walked over to the girl, knelt before her, and offered the dog. She took it hesitantly then hugged it to her chest smiling shyly. "Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem," he replied ruffling her bangs. "You run along now." The girl scampered off and he returned to Kagome. "Where'd all your animals go?" he asked noticing her empty arms.

"I got mobbed by little girls who wanted them."

"You gave them all away?"

"I kept this one," she held up a fluffy white dog, much like the one he'd given away. "I think I'll call him Inu."

"Keh, whatever," Inuyasha scoffed holding back a smile.

"That was really nice of you," Kagome said as they started to walk again. "I guess you like kids then,"

"Of course, don't you?"

"Duh. I'm actually trying to adopt."

"Adopt? Why? Don't you want kids of your own?"

"Yeah, but I haven't met the right guy and I'm not getting any younger. Plus, Shippo is such a cute little guy."

"The brat from the school?"

"He's not a brat," she admonished elbowing him gently. "But I'm being stalled because not only am I single, I'm also human. What about you; why haven't you settled down yet?"

"Don't you know anything about Youkai mating rituals?" Inuyasha asked. She shook her head. "You should learn if you plan on raising one. Youkai's, mates are predestined. They know immediately when they meet them...or they're supposed to" he muttered. "I haven't found her yet, but then I'm hanyou so the process may be different."

"If you know right away why bother dating?"

"A man's got needs," he said with a rakish smirk. "But in all seriousness that would be a rather lonely existence. Haven't you dated guys you had no intention of marrying?"

"Well yes, but...this is a weird conversation to be having while on a date."

"True," Inuyasha laughed ruefully. "Come on, let's go ride the ferris wheel now." They got in line and as they waited he asked about the repairs to the school.

"Truthfully, we don't have enough money in the budget for full repairs," Kagome told him. "We got an electrician and a plumber in to fix the lights and the pipe that Shippo busted, but the the lockers and the water damage will have to wait. I've been trying to think of a way to raise awareness of the school and it's lack of funds, but nothing suitable has come to mind." She sighed. "Will our dating have any effect on your father's decision to donate to the school?" she asked suddenly.

"Probably not, so don't worry. Dad's a pretty fair man," Inuyasha answered.

"I'm not worried," Kagome said. "Quite the opposite, in fact. If this will sway your father I'm fine with it. I have no problem selling my body for donations."

"Selling your body?" Inuyasha repeated with a smirk. He slipped an arm around Kagome's waist. "So, what exactly would a donation get me?"

Kagome laughed and went up onto her toes to kiss his cheek. "That depends on the size of the donation," she purred. She pulled away and stepped forward when the ride attendant called for the next couple.

Inuyasha bared a fang at the pimply young man when he started to help Kagome into the cage. The youth gulped and pulled away leaving Inuyasha to help her in. "That was completely unnecessary," Kagome said as he sat down beside her.

"We're on a date," Inuyasha said, "I don't want another guys hands on you while we're together."

"And what if we're not together?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Not even then," Inuyasha answered immediately. Kagome smiled widened and she snuggled against him before turning to enjoy the view. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her shoulders and smiled contentedly. His smile grew when Kagome took took his free hand in hers. He rubbed his cheek over her hair then frowned when he caught the subtle scent of strawberries mixed into Kagome's natural scent. He tensed, strawberry was Kikyo's signature scent. _What are you doing?_ he asked himself. He shouldn't be feeling this happy, this contented with a woman who wasn't Kikyo. He needed Kagome to fall for him, not the other way around.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked sensing his discomfort.

"Huh? Uh, nothing...it's just...your shampoo," he stuttered.

"Oh, it's strawberries and cream. I usually use unscented shampoo, but I was out and a friend left the strawberry one at my place. Do you not like strawberries."

"I love strawberries," he declared immediately. "I mean...I just like your natural scent. It's amazing."

"Oh," Kagome blushed and tightened her fingers on his. Inwardly, Inuyasha sighed. _Good save_ he thought. _Right now I just need to keep my thoughts and feelings for Kagome and Kikyo separate._ With that decided he pushed all thoughts of Kikyo aside and tightened his arm around Kagome.

"Lets go around one more time," he said.

"Mmm, okay," she answered snuggling closer.

88

"Inuyasha,"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" They were in the car in front of her apartment.

"Of course. Is something bothering you?"  
"Well, I keep thinking about what you said before...about how Youkai's mates are predestined. I understand how just waiting for that person would be a lonely existence, but..."

"But?"

"I really like you, Inuyasha," she blurted. "I feel...connected to you, somehow. And, well, if this isn't going anywhere...I'd rather end this now and avoid getting my heart broken." She waited holding her breath for an answer. He suddenly turned off the car plunging them into darkness and making his silence that much more obvious. Kagome sighed unhappily and reached for her seatbelt. His hand covered hers stopping the movement.

"You haven't actually asked me anything," he said. A car drove by and the brief illumination from the headlights showed her that he was staring into the darkness outside the windshield.

"I guess that I'm asking if I'm her, your...mate, because if I'm not..." she trailed off. He was silent again and she strained her eyes against the darkness trying to see his face.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," he said finally. "I shouldn't have said anything. I don't normally bring up the whole mate thing on the first date...as you can see it puts kind of a damper on the relationship."

"Answer my question, Inuyasha."

"I don't know."

She exhaled sharply, "That's the same as saying no, Inuyasha. Stop trying to spare my feelings, you already said, you'd know right away." She shook of his hand, unbuckled her seatbelt, and reached for the door.

"Wait," Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder. "I said that _Youkai's_ mates are predestined, that _Youkai_ will know right away."

"I heard you the first time," she snapped jerking away from him. "Just let me go, Inuyasha."

"Kagome," he unbuckled his own seatbelt so he could grab her and drag her back. "Kagome, I'm not Youkai, I'm Hanyou."

"What? I don't care, just let me go," her voice was thin and confused. He could smell the tears she was trying to hold back.

"No." He dragged her across the console and slanted her mouth over hers. It was an angry kiss, a desperate kiss. "I feel it too, Kagome," he said when he pulled away. "The connection I feel it. And I don't know what it means, but I'm not letting you go."

Kagome pulled away from him and slumped back into her seat. "Why are you doing this to me?" she asked, no longer trying to hold back the tears. "You said that I'm not your mate—"

"That's not what I said, Kagome."

"You said that Youkai—"

"Goddammit, I said that I'm not Youkai," he yelled. "I'm only half. Hanyou, Kagome, not Youkai."

"I don't know what that means, Inu—"

"What it means is that I don't know what the fuck I'm doing!" he dropped his head to the steering wheel. "No one knows." Kagome didn't answer and she didn't look at him, but she didn't try to leave again either. Inuyasha took this as a good sign. "Because I'm only half my Youkai instincts aren't as strong, and that is what tells Youkai when they've found their mate. And because Hanyou are rare, there's no one to tell me if I'm different. So, I don't know if you're my mate or not Kagome, but I know that this connection that we feel means something. Give this a chance, Kagome. Please?"

She still didn't speak. After a moment Inuyasha started to lift his head from the steering wheel, to say what he didn't know, but he stopped when Kagome's hand covered his. "I—I'm sorry," she said softly. "I just—"

"I know," he interjected quickly, relief evident in his voice. "I understand." He looked at her now, her face was red and streaked with tears and mascara. She sniffled and rubbed her nose with the back of her hand.

"I'm glad it's dark," she said. "I probably look terrible."

"I have excellent night vision," Inuyasha told her. "And your right; you do look terrible, but I don't care." He cupped her face with one hand and leaned over to kiss her. It was a gentle kiss this time. "You should go on in," he said afterwards. "You have to work tomorrow."

"Yeah," she sniffed again. "I guess I'll see you later then..."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Though maybe we should take some time to...think about tonight."

"O-okay." She reached for the door then stopped and turned to him instead. She reached blindly for him and once she'd found him pulled him in for a long sweet kiss. "Goodnight," she said against his lips. Then she got out of the car and went into the building without looking back. Inuyasha sat and waited until the light in her apartment came on before starting the car and driving off.

88

"Lunchtime," Kagome said to herself happily. She'd already set out the sandwich and drink she'd brought from home on her desk.

"Higurashi-san," her assistant's voice came over the intercom. "Takahashi-san is on line one."

"Okay, thank you," Kagome said before picking up the phone. "Hello," she answered picking up her sports drink. She expected to hear Izayoi, instead it was her son.

"Hey,"

"Inuyasha," she jolted spilling a little of her drink. "Darn it," she muttered grabbing a napkin.

"The one and only," he returned. "Have you had lunch yet?"

"I'm about to."

"Wanna have it with me? We could meet somewhere."

"I can't," Kagome said her regret clear. "I have too much to do. I'm just eating a sandwich at my desk. Besides, you said we should take some time to think about what happened yesterday."

"I thought about it all last night," he said. "I want to see you."

"I don't have time today, Inuyasha. I'm sorry."

"Fine," he sighed. "I'll call you later."

"Bye," Kagome hung up and smiling took a bite of her sandwich.

88

"Now what should I do?" Inuyasha asked himself. He'd actually been parked outside of the main office already. He'd decided to call Miroku and see if he was free when his phone rang. He glanced at the caller I.D., Kikyo. "Hello," he answered.

"Inu baby," Kikyo purred. "I miss you. Let's have lunch."

"We just had lunch yesterday," Inuyasha said with a chuckle.

"And I miss you already," Kikyo said. "We've got to make up for the time we lost when I was mad. So, lunch?"

"Uh," Inuyasha glanced at the building where somewhere inside Kagome was eating lunch alone. It didn't feel right to go to lunch with her right after asking and being turned down by Kagome. It made it seem as though Kikyo was the consolation prize. "I can't, sorry. I already made plans with Miroku."

"Are you sure?" Kikyou asked pouting. "You'd have a lot more fun with me."

"Sorry," Inuyasha said again. "I'll call you later."

"Fine," she conceded. "Later lover."

"Mmm hmm." He hung up then dialed Miroku. "Lets have lunch," he said when Miroku picked up. "The usual place. I'll be there in ten." He hung up and tossed the phone into the passenger seat before starting the car and pulling away.

The 'usual place' was an American style pub that he and Miroku had discovered in college. Inuyasha got there first and, after waving at the bartender, snagged their usual booth. A few minutes later a waitress arrived with a bowl of pretzels and a cold beer. "Thanks Sei," Inuyasha said with a smile. "I'll just have this one today, I'm driving."

"Alright, are you ready to order?"

"I'll wait until Roku gets here. Oh, and put lunch on my tab today."

"Okay, I'll be back when Miroku gets here." Sei left and Inuyasha sat back to wait for Miroku. He started when his phone rang suddenly. "Man, I'm popular today," he said before checking the I.D. and answering. "Hey Mom,"

"Hello darling, what are you doing?"

"I'm about to have lunch with Miroku."

"Tell him I said hello. Are you doing anything tonight?" she asked.

"No,"

"Good, there's someone I want you to meet. My friend Ayane's daughter, she's quite beautiful."

"Mom," Inuyasha groaned. "Not another blind date." He heard a laugh and looked up to see Miroku. He waved and Miroku clapped him on the shoulder in greeting.

"Your mate isn't just going to appear in front of you, Inuyasha," Izayoi was saying. "You've got to be active...unless there is some—legitimate—reason why you want to go on a blind date."

Inuyasha groaned again, he knew what she was fishing for. "Actually," he said. "I'm kind of seeing someone right now."

"Someone?" Izayoi asked.

"Kagome," he admitted.

"That's lovely," Izayoi exclaimed. "By the way, your father came back today. You should bring Kagome over for dinner."

"_Mom_,"

"Not today, of course. Tomorrow or the day after is fine. We need to talk about the donation."

"Right, the donation," Inuyasha said dryly.

"Talk to her and call me back. Love you."

"Love you too," Inuyasha hung up.

Miroku smiled at him knowingly. "I ordered for you," he said. "Cheeseburger with the works. So, Kagome?" he asked. "Don't tell me one of your blind dates finally worked out."

"Not exactly," Inuyasha said sipping his beer. "She's the principal of a school that Dad helped to open. They stopped donating and they're considering starting up again. I met Kagome when went with Mom for a tour."

"Oh, so you met by chance."

"No, Mom planned it. She played me like a fiddle," Inuyasha admitted.

Miroku laughed, "So does that mean that you and Kikyo are done?"

"Of course not," Inuyasha answered. "Kagome might be my mate, but I love Kikyo. One has nothing to do with the other." Miroku raised an eyebrow but wisely decided not to touch that. They had a pleasant lunch their talk ranging from sports to women and eventually Miroku's wedding plans. When they were done they argued, as usual, over whose turn it was to pick up the tab. After a heated debate Miroku declared himself the winner and told Sei to bill Inuyasha. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and winked at Sei.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"You want me to do what?" Kagome exclaimed as she dried her hair. Inuyasha had called just as she was stepping out of the shower.

"It's not that big a deal Kagome," Inuyasha was saying. "It's just dinner."

Kagome took the phone from her ear and stared at it. "It certainly is a big deal, it's dinner _with your family_. Don't you think it's a little too soon for this?" Kagome asked. "We've only even had one date."

"I know, but things like this move pretty fast in Youkai families. Besides it'll just be Mom and Dad."

"It's still a big deal," Kagome said stubbornly.

"If it helps, don't think of it as dinner with my parents. Think of it as a business dinner with potential donors."

Kagome tossed her towel into the hamper and dropped onto her bed with a huff. "When?" she asked.

"Tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow? That's too short notice," Kagome said immediately.

"Why, it's not like you have to prepare anything."

"I'm a busy person, Inuyasha," Kagome said. "I already have a business dinner scheduled for tomorrow. The Takahashi's aren't the only potential donors that Arisakawa has."

"But I am the only one you've offered to sell your body to, right?"  
"Inuyasha!"

"That was a joke," he said quickly. The day after tomorrow is fine too...but," his voiced dropped to a husky whisper "I _really_ wanted to see you tomorrow."

Kagome melted a little inside, "I know. I'm sorry."

"Where and when is this business dinner?"

"Seven o'clock at Chez Carlise."

"Perfect, I'll see you there at six."

"Inuyasha, I can't bring my..." she stopped.

"Say it,"

"What?"

"You were about to call me your boyfriend. Say it."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I can't bring my _boyfriend_, to a business dinner. It's unprofessional."

"I didn't say anything about dinner," Inuyasha returned. "I just thought we could have a few drinks at the bar beforehand, or make out in my car. Whichever you prefer."

Kagome laughed, "Fine, Chez Carlise at six. Saturday is fine for dinner with your parents...on one condition."

"What condition?"

"I have lunch with my family on Sundays, you have to come with me."

"You want me to meet your parents?" he sounded surprised and pleased.

"My Mom, Grandpa, and my little brother Souta."

"Alright," Inuyasha said quickly. "Its a deal."

"Good," Kagome said. "I need to go to bed. Goodnight."

"Wait," Inuyasha said, "...what are you wearing?"

"Goodnight, Inuyasha," Kagome repeated.

"Aww, come on Kagome."

"You really want to know?" Kagome asked. He answered the affirmative and she smiled wickedly. "Absolutely nothing." She hung up and climbed into bed smiling and slipped off to sleep quickly.

88

Kagome entered Chez Carlise at six ten and glanced around for Inuyasha. She spotted him at the bar at the same time he saw her. He raised a hand in greeting as she walked over. "You're late," he said when she reached him.

"Sorry," she said kissing him on the cheek and sitting down. "I'll have a club soda," she told the bartender.

Inuyasha sighed, "I guess that means we're not gonna make out in my car." He raised his own glass and shook it at the bartender. "Whiskey, neat."

"My make-up would get messed up."

"Your hair and your clothes too," Inuyasha said. "but trust me, you wouldn't mind." When Kagome only smiled knowingly he sighed again. "You know, the first time I saw you was here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Mom had set me up with another friend's daughter and we were meeting here. I think you were having a business dinner. You were wearing the same thing you have on now. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you."

"Inuyasha," she blushed and leaned towards him.

"Higurashi-san!" Kagome jerked back and looked up to see the couple she was meeting.

"They're early," Inuyasha growled under his breath.

"Hello," Kagome inclined her head politely. "Thank you for meeting me Takahashi-san," she said to Inuyasha before getting up.

Rolling his eyes discretely Inuyasha rose as well. "Of course, Higurashi-san," he said. "We'll continue our discussion at tomorrow's dinner."

"Yes, of course," she bowed and he bowed in return.

"Was that Takahashi Inuyasha?" he heard the woman ask as they walked away. "Are the Takhashi's donating to Arisakawa as well?" Inuyasha sighed and sat back down to finish his drink.

88

A few hours later when dinner was over Kagome found Inuyasha leaning against her car. "Inuyasha, why are you still here?"

"I was hoping you'd give me a ride home," he said nonchalantly.

"Is something wrong with your car?"

"No, I called a friend to come pick it up."

"Did you have too much to drink?"

"No, I just wanted to spend more time with you."

"Oh," Kagome could say nothing else in the face of such sweet honesty. "Get in then." They rode in a comfortable silence that was only broken when Inuyasha gave her directions. Finally she pulled into the large driveway and stared at his house in amazement. "Wow," she breathed. "just, wow."

"It's home," Inuyasha shrugged. "Do you want to come in?"

"I shouldn't," Kagome said automatically.

"Please," Inuyasha said. "I've never brought a girl here before."

"Really?" Kagome asked surprised. He nodded. "I guess I could come in for a little while." She was rewarded with a large smile. They got out of the car and went into the house. Inuyasha kicked his shoes off in the foyer and Kagome followed suit. "Your home is beautiful," she said peering into the living room.

"It's alright," Inuyasha said. "Mom decorated most of it. Follow me." He lead her back to his sanctuary.

"Wow," Kagome said again. "This room looks just like you."

"This is my sanctuary," Inuyasha said. "I'm scared to touch anything in the other rooms. Do you want a drink?" he asked.

"No, I still have to drive back home."

"You could stay here." Kagome just looked at him. "Fine." He plopped down on the couch. "Come here." Kagome raised one brow, she knew a command when she heard one. But she doubted there was any harm in following this one. She sat down, but not close enough for him. Inuyasha grabbed hold of one arm and leg and pulled her closer until she was flush against him. "That's better." He slipped an arm around her and took a deep breath reveling in her scent. "Kagome," he whispered.

"Hmm?" she looked up and got lost in his eyes. She licked her lips unconsciously. He groaned and covered her mouth with his own. Kagome let her eyes drift shut and shifted even closer.

"Kagome," he murmured against her lips. "You taste so good," he ran his tongue across her lips but ignored the invitation of her parted lips. "I crave you," he said. "Whenever we're apart, I crave your taste and your touch. I crave your lips, and your skin." He trailed his lips over her jaw and down her neck. She jolted when felt his hands warm on the skin of her waist, when had he unbuttoned her shirt? He nuzzled the place where her neck and ran his hands up her sides to her satin covered breasts.

"Inuyasha," she protested breathlessly covering his hands with her own.

"Don't fight me Kagome," he whispered his voice warm and moist against her skin. "I want to touch you, I _need_ to touch you."

She shuddered when he feathered light kisses across her collarbone. "I..we...Inuyasha," she moaned.

"That's right," he said when her hands slid down to his wrists. "Don't think, just—" the phone rang shattering the heated atmosphere. "Ignore it," Inuyasha commanded when she started.

"But—" He kissed her abruptly sliding his tongue into her mouth before she could protest further. The phone continued to ring and the answer machine picked up.

"Inuyasha," Izayoi's voice cheerful and loud came from the answering machine. "I was just calling to see if you'd talked to Kagome about dinner yet. Your Dad is very eager to meet her..." Izayoi rambled on until even Inuyasha couldn't ignore her anymore. He tore his mouth and hands away from Kagome and lunged for the phone.

"Mom," he barked. "It's an answering machine, don't talk like it's a person. Leave a message and hang up."

"So you were home," Izayoi said not phased by his attitude. "Why didn't you answer?"

"I'm busy," he growled through clinched teeth. "Kagome said she'll come to dinner on Saturday. Bye." He hung up before she could say anything else and turned back to Kagome and groaned in disappointment. She'd already buttoned her shirt and was in the process of fixing her mussed hair. "Kagome," he whined.

"I've got to go, I have stuff to do tomorrow." She stood.

"Wait," he grabbed her hand. "I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"My birthday," he said.

"What about it?"

"It's coming up. On Wednesday."

"Wednesday?"

"Yeah," he pulled her closer then down onto his lap. "What are you going to get me?" he asked nuzzling against her.

"Don't start that again," she said leaning away. "Do you have any plans?"

"Not yet."

"You could come to my place; I'll cook you dinner."

"And?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.

"And nothing," Kagome nudged him playfully. "I've really got to go."

"Really?" he asked pressing little kisses over her face. "You _have_ to?"

"Yes, I have to." Holding his face she kissed him one last time then got up. "You don't have to walk me out. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright," he sighed slumping back against the couch. "Bye." He groaned when he heard the door behind her. "Next time I'm unplugging everything," he vowed.

88

The next night Kagome stood in her robe staring at her clothes. She had no idea what to wear. Sighing she picked up the phone and called Inuyasha. "Hey gorgeous," he answered.

"What should I wear, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"How the hell should I know," he replied. "But wear your hair up," he added after a pause.

"Its already up, but why do you care?"

"Because I love your neck," he replied. "I can't help you with the clothes, sorry."

"You said to treat this like a business dinner, maybe I should wear what I usually wear."

"Please do," Inuyasha said immediately. "I love that outfit, every time I see you in it all I want to do is undress you."

"Okay, I'm not wearing that," Kagome decided.

"Actually, I'll want to undress you no matter what you wear."

"You are no help."

"I know, but...what kind of underwear are you wearing?"

"Goodbye, Inuyasha." She hung up and called the person she should have called in the first place, her mother. After an intense discussion with her mother Kagome finally decided on a high waisted light green gauzy dress with a darker green satin underskirt. She tied the attached dark green ribbon into a pretty bow just beneath her breasts slipped into a matching pair of heels. She checked her hair, which was pinned up and curled, one last time then fiddled nervously with her faux-emerald earrings and matching silver and emerald bracelet. Finally, unable to stall any longer she left her apartment to make the drive to Izayoi's home. When she arrived she sat in the car staring at beautiful home where Inuyasha had been raised. She briefly entertained the idea of calling Inuyasha with some excuse and going back home. "Buck up, Kagome," she told herself shaking the idea away. "Since when were you such a coward?" She took a deep breath, checked her make-up and hair one last time then stepped out of the car. She walked up to the door, rang the doorbell, and fiddled nervously with her bracelet as she waited.

The door was opened by a taller elegant version of Inuyasha holding a crystal glass of brandy. "You must be Kagome," he said with a slight smile. "I am—" before he could finish he was shoved out of door by Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house.

"Inuyasha," she admonished. "That was rude."

"Who cares," he answered. "It's just Sesshomaru. Wow." He stepped back to get a better look at her. "You look amazing. And you wore your hair up." He leaned in to sniff her neck. "You smell delicious," he murmured.

"Ahem," Sesshomaru cleared his voice behind them and Kagome jerked away blushing. "As I was saying, I am Sesshomaru, this idiot's brother."

"Nice to meet you," Kagome said bowing respectfully.

"Bug off," Inuyasha told him.

"When you are done greeting each other, join us in the in the parlor," Sesshomaru said to Kagome ignoring his brother. He inclined his head then walked away.

"Inuyasha," Kagome hissed. "What is your brother doing here? You said it would just be your parents."

"Sess invited himself. What's the big deal, it's just one more person," Inuyasha said shrugging.

"It _is_ a big deal," Kagome insisted. She put her hands up to her cheeks. "I'm so nervous."

"Why?" Inuyasha pulled her into a hug. "We're just a regular family. No one here bites; well, I do, but I promise you'll like it." He nipped her ear.

"Stop, Inuyasha," Kagome put her hands against his chest and pushed, but he didn't budge.

"If you're that nervous, we could just run away," he suggested.

"Inuyasha," Izayoi called from the door to the parlor. "Stop hogging Kagome to yourself. Hello darling," she said to Kagome. "Come in here and have a drink, dinner will be ready soon."

"Last chance to run," Inuyasha whispered releasing her.

"Don't tempt me," she murmured back before walking away from him to Izayoi. The two women greeted each other and Izayoi took her arm and led her into the parlor with Inuyasha trailing after them. She was introduced to Inutashio, a man who looked like a melding of his two sons, with shots of gray running through his silver hair. He greeted her warmly and offered her a drink. She accepted her drink then sat down next to Inuyasha. She tried to participate in the small talk, but it was hard to concentrate with Inuyasha sitting so close to her. Every so often he would lean close and sniff her hair, or trail his fingers over her arm.

"Inuyasha," his father finally barked. "Leave the girl alone. Can't you see your embarrassing her? She's about as red as a tomato." Kagome blushed even redder and Inuyasha just smirked and buried his face in her neck. "That's it, get over here."

"What?" Inuyasha pulled away. "Dad!," he said when he saw the look on his father's face.

"Now."

"I'm not a pup anymore," Inuyasha muttered getting up. He sat down in an arm chair across the room and crossed his arms with a huff.

"Then you should have more self-control," Inutashio replied. "I apologize for my son," he said to Kagome. "I also must apologize for myself. I've looked over the information you gave to my wife. You've done an admirable job, running Arisakawa."

"Thank you," Kagome said bowing her head. "May I take this to mean you'd like to become a regular donor again?"

Inutashio smiled, pleased with her gumption. "We'll discuss that later," he said. "Unless my nose deceives me, dinner is ready." He rose and offered his arm to his wife. Kagome stood as well and was surprised when Sesshomaru offered his arm to her before Inuyasha could cross the room. When she took his arm Inuyasha growled and Sesshomaru smiled as he led Kagome past him. In the dining room Inuyasha shoved him aside before he could seat Kagome, then took the seat next to her. Sesshomaru chuckled and Inuyasha bared a fang at him. "Sesshomaru, stop baiting him."

"Of course, father," Sesshomaru said taking his own seat.

Still growling under his breath Inuyasha placed a possessive hand on Kagome's leg. She quickly covered it with her own and his growls subsided. The dinner, once Kagome's nerves subsided, was fun. Topics ranged all over from work, to friends, to Inuyasha's embarrassing child hood stories. Once they'd finished their after dinner drinks Kagome excused herself from the gathering and Inuyasha walked her out to her car. Outside he pulled her into a hug. "Sorry, if I embarrassed you," he said. "I just can't help myself around you."

"It's okay," Kagome said laying her head on his shoulder. "It's kind of sweet. So, do you think they liked me?"

"Of course. Mom already loved you and Dad was impressed, I could tell. And Sesshomaru is an asshole. You've probably got your donation."

"Thats good."

"Yeah, so what do I get?" Inuyasha asked running his hands down over her hips and back up again.

"I haven't decided yet," Kagome answered. "But for now..." she raised her head and pulled him down for a kiss. "That'll have to hold you. Do you want to ride together tomorrow."

"Sure, I'll pick you up. What time?"

"Eleven is fine." Kagome gave him one last kiss then stepped back. "I should go now." She got into her car.

"Hey, Kagome,"

She rolled down the window, "Yeah?"

"What should I wear?"

Kagome laughed, "I don't know, something casual. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright." he leaned down and stuck his head in the window for one last kiss. "Bye."

"Bye." She started the car and drove off and Inuyasha went back inside.

88

"So that was Inuyasha's mate," Inutashio said to Izayoi. He was lounging on their bed watching his wife brush her hair. "I like her."

"And just think," Izayoi said catching his eye in the mirror. "If only you'd had more faith in Arisakawa-san's choice, they may have met all the sooner."

"You've already said that."

"Well, I'm saying it again."

"Do you know if Inuyasha was seeing anyone before he met Kagome?"

"What?" Izayoi put down the brush and turned around. "Why would you ask that?"

"It's something Sesshomaru said to me," Inutashio explained. "He said that when Inuyasha came to him for advice he seemed...I think conflicted is the word Sess used. He thinks that Inuyasha may have been confused about his feelings for Kagome and someone else."

"There's no way," Izayoi said decisively. "I'd have known if Inuyasha was seeing anyone, and you saw him with Kagome tonight. Did he look conflicted?"

"No," Inutashio admitted. "I guess your right."

"Of course darling, I'm always right.

* * *

A/N: Just wanted to let you how much I appreciate all of your reviews. Each one brightens my day and each and everyone of you are quite Awesome.

Also is anyone else in the Va/NC area that's being effected by Hurricane Irene? I'm holed up at my Grandmother's in Chesapeake now, since they evacuated my mom and me from home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in his car in front of the steps leading up to the Sunset Shrine. "Are  
we going to get out of the car, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"You didn't tell me you grew up at a shrine," Inuyasha said.

"I didn't think it mattered," she said shrugging one delicate shoulder. "Are you nervous?"

"Of course I'm nervous,"he said. "I'm a demon about to have lunch at a shrine."

"Oh, so it's the shrine your worried about, not meeting my family?"

"It's both," Inuyasha grumbled looking away. "Aren't you going to offer to run away with me?"

"It'll be fine, Inuyasha," she assured him. "They'll love you, just like I do." She reached for the door handle but Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"What did you just say?"

"Everything will be fine," she repeated.

"After that."

"My family will love you..."

"After that."

She smiled, "We should go." She pulled away from him and got out of the car. "Aren't you coming?"

"Kagome, say it again," Inuyasha demanded getting out of the car and walking around to her.

"It again," she said smiling even wider. "Come on." She took his hand and led him up the steps. As they reached the top of the steps Inuyasha drew her to a stop. "What is it, Inuyasha?" she looked up at him her gaze questioning. He didn't say anything just brought a hand up to cup her cheek. His lips were hovering just above her's when they heard a shout.

"Kagome, get out of the way! I'll protect you." They both looked up to see an elderly man, clutching a sutra in one hand and a fist-full of purification salts in the other.

"Oh, no," Kagome muttered before turning to the man. "Grandpa," she started. But the man rushed past her and leapt for Inuyasha. Kagome inserted herself between them intercepting the sutra with her face. She grabbed her grandfather by the wrists. "Grandpa, stop!" her voice was muffled as she spoke through the sutra.

"Don't be afraid," he proclaimed trying to free his hands. "And where is your young man? He should be protecting you from this foul demon."

"Grandpa, this_ is_ my young man!"

"I—what?" he stopped struggling.

"This is Inuyasha, the guy I'm bringing to lunch," Kagome explained releasing him cautiously.

"Ah...well, it was an honest mistake," the old man said fixing his robes fussily. "I should have been warned. Come into the house then." He walked away muttering about demons and his family line.

"You didn't have to do that," Inuyasha said, turning her so he could peel the sutra off. "The old man doesn't have a speck of spirtual power."

"I know," Kagome sighed. "But it would just upset him to realize that. Come on." She took his hand again and led him into the house. Her mother and teenage brother were waiting in the hall. Kagome preformed the introductions and smiled when her mother ignored Inuyasha's outstretched hand and pulled him into a hug instead. Then she gasped when her mother released Inuyasha and reached up to fondle his ears. "Mom!" Kagome hissed horrified. "I haven't even done that yet."

"Oops," her mother said sheepishly removing her hands.

"It's fine," Inuyasha said chuckling. He turned to Kagome, "I take this to mean you've been eyeing my ears?" He smirked. "I know their cute and all—"

"Shut up," Kagome said covering her red face. "Go into the living room with Souta while I help Mama with lunch."

"Go—what?" He glanced at Souta apprehensively. "But..."  
"Go," she made a shooing motion with her hands. "We'll call when lunch is ready." Inuyasha sighed and turned, shoulders hunched, to follow Souta. "You'd think he was going to his deathbed," Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"Well, you can't blame him for being nervous, dear," her mother said taking Kagome's arm as they entered the kitchen. "I do like your young man, though. He's very cute."

"Yes, he is," Kagome agreed. She sat down at the table and watched as her mom checked the food on the stove humming. "Mom,"

"Yes, dear?"

"Before I leave today can I—um...I want to get something from Dad's things."

Her mother stilled before turning. "Oh, Kagome. Are you sure? You haven't known him very long."

"I'm as sure as I'm ever gonna be Mama. I think Dad would have really liked him." Kagome smiled.

"Who are you kidding?" her mom asked smiling. "He would've hated anyone who tried to take his little girl away." They both laughed. "But he'd have let you go, as long as you were happy."

"I am happy, Mama. I really am."

88

"So..." Souta sat on the couch staring at an uncomfortable Inuyasha who was seated in an armchair across from him.

"So..." Inuyasha echoed.

"Since Grandpa isn't quite...all there and my dad is gone, I'm the one who has to make sure your right for Kagome."

"Okay," Inuyasha said cautiously. "How do you do that?"

"Um," Souta looked confused. "So, your Youkai, right?"

"Half."

"What's the other half?"

"Martian," Inuyasha said sarcastically. "What do you think?" He sighed, "I'm half Inu-Youkai, half human."

"So...your like a dog then."

"You're gonna want to watch what you say about that," Inuyasha warned.

"It's not necessarily a bad thing," Souta said. "Kagome likes dogs. She prefers cats, but she's pretty fond of dogs too." Inuyasha glared at him. "...And dogs are loyal. That's not a bad quality." They were silent while Souta thought. "Do you have a job?" He asked finally. "Because Dad wouldn't approve of trust fund baby type. How would you take care of Kagome once you'd blown through all the money?"

"My father owns a multi-billion dollar corporation, which I own stock in. And I do have trust fund, but I also work for the company and collect a paycheck."

"Hmm, okay." Souta sat back satisfied.

"Is the interview over?" Inuyasha asked.

"For the most part, I'll get back to you on the results. As for the last thing, I have a rule. No one is allowed to date my sister, unless they can beat my high score in Alien Annihilator."

Inuyasha raised one brow, "Seriously?"

"I need to be sure that in the event of an alien invasion you can protect Kagome better than I can. Otherwise, why should I hand her over to you?"

"Understandable," Inuyasha agreed. Then he smirked, "bring it on, kid. I'll kick your ass in no time."

88

When Kagome came to get Souta and Inuyasha for lunch, she found them sitting on the floor swapping insults as they annihilated alien scum. She smiled at the picture they made, then unplugged the game when they wouldn't get up. It was clear to see he'd won Souta over. And anyone who made Kagome happy had Mama on their side. Grandpa tried to hold out but when Inuyasha happily discussed ancient legends and artifacts with him during lunch, he softened. Before they left for the day Grampa grumbled but told Kagome, "I'm sure you can do better, but he's alright."

"He's got my approval," Souta said gravely. "But if you ever hurt her," he turned to Inuyasha, "I'll have to hurt you."

"You're welcome to try, kid," Inuyasha replied scoffing. Mama hugged them both and sent them on their way both with their own leftovers. "I like your family," Inuyasha said as they made their way down the shrine steps.

"They liked you too," Kagome replied. "I told you everything would be fine. My family is much less scary than yours."

"Hey, no one in my family tried to attack you."

"True," Kagome agreed. "But I still think they were less scary."

"Nor did anyone threaten to hurt you."

"Only because your mother is too civilized for that."

"It's more likely, that she'll warn me off hurting you." The ride back to Kagome's was a pleasant one. "I probably won't be able to see you for a while," Inuyasha said before Kagome left the car. "Things have gotten busy at work and they're making me actually come in to the office. So, I'll see you Wednesday.

"Okay," Kagome said. "Come around seven for dinner."

"Alright," he kissed her. "It better be delicious."

"My food always is." She kissed him again before getting out of the car.

He waved goodbye and pulled out his cell, speed dialing Miroku. "Hey Roku, what are you doing Tuesday, around lunchtime?"

"I have a lunch date with Sango," Miroku answered. "Why?"

"That's good. I need your help with something. Help from both of you. I'll buy lunch."

"I have to check with Sango, but it sounds good to me."

"I'm sure she'll agree. Call me later and we'll set up a meeting place."

"Will do."

88

On Tuesday Inuyasha took an extra hour for lunch and left the office to meet Sango and Miroku at the most expensive jewelery store in the city. When he arrived Sango was waiting outside. "Hey," he called jogging over.

"Hey," Sango replied. "Fancy place," She commented. "What's the occasion?"

"I'm buying a ring, for Kagome. I thought it'd be nice to get your and Miroku's opinion."

"A ring?" Sango said delighted. "Miroku told me you were seeing someone new, but isn't this kind of fast?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "When you know, you know. Let's go in, Miroku can meet us inside." He held the door open and followed Sango in. Sango gazed around in awe and Inuyasha shook his head when an attendant started over.

"Do you have any idea what kind of ring you're looking for?"

"Well, She likes green so, I was thinking emeralds. Nothing big or flashy, she's more a simple classy kind of girl," he answered.

"Hmm, I like her already," Sango said. "I'm going to check out this case over here." Sango walked away and Inuyasha wandered over to another case. He glanced in the case and, thinking the rings too gaudy, moved on quickly. "Inuyasha," Sango called, "Come look at this."

"Coming San," He walked over and Sango pointed out a ring with a square cut emerald surround by diamonds with small clusters of diamonds on either side. "That's—hold on," His phone rang and he turned away as he answered it. "Hey Kik, what's up?"

"Hello lover," Kikyo replied. "Did you forget tomorrow is your birthday?"

"Of course not," He said with a laugh. "I was starting to wonder if you did though."

"Like I'd ever do that. We should go out for dinner to celebrate."

"I've already got plans for most of the day, Kik. Lunch with my parents and dinner with friends."

"Ugh," Kikyo let out an annoyed sigh. "This is a problem Inuyasha," she said. "Everyone has a claim to you before me."

"I'm sorry Kikyo, but if you'd have said something earlier I would've left time for you."

"I shouldn't have to make an appointment to spend time with you, Inuyasha," she sighed again. "How about breakfast, or are you too busy for that too?"

"Breakfast is great. It's the most important meal of the day you know."

Kikyo laughed, "Whatever. Do you want to come over tonight? Then you'll already be here for breakfast."

"Wish I could," Inuyasha answered. " But I'm working at the office this week. I'll be there pretty late."

"Alright," she pouted. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye." He hung up and turned back to Sango. "That's a nice one. Great, actually." He motioned to one of the attendants. "Let's have this one put aside and we'll look at some more."

"Inuyasha, are you still talking to Kikyo?" Sango asked.

"Obviously," he said absently as he studied the other rings.

"Inuyasha, how can you buy an engagement ring for one woman while you make a date with another?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Sango," Inuyasha said in a warning tone. "You wouldn't understand."

"What is there to understand, Inuyasha? This isn't something you can pass off as a Youkai thing. There is never a good reason to two-time someone. I can't help you pick out an engagement ring and I can't in good conscience watch you marry someone you have no intention of being faithful to." She turned to walk away.  
"Sango," Inuyasha growled grabbing her arm. Something in his voice made her freeze. "Kagome is my mate. When a Youkai, or Hanyou meets their mate, they get married. That's all there is to it."

"But Inuya—"she stopped when his hand tightened painfully on her arm.

"I _said_ that Kagome is my mate. And if you do anything, _anything_ to jeopardize my relationship with her, you're going to regret it."

"Inuyasha," Sango turned toward him and froze when she saw that the whites of his eyes were bleeding red. "I understand," she said quickly. "I understand."

"Good," Inuyasha released her. "Look there's Miroku," he gave his friend a wave then wandered off.

"Hey," Miroku said slinging an arm around Sango's shoulder. "Fancy place, huh?"

"Yeah," Sango replied faintly. "Miroku, do you ever forget that Inuyasha's not...just human?"

"Not really," Miroku said with a laugh. "I mean, look at him."

"That's not what I meant," Sango sighed. "I mean...never mind. Let's look at the rings."

"O-okay," Miroku said a little confused.

They browsed for a while and pulled out a few other rings. But, in the long run, Inuyasha chose the ring that had first caught Sango's eye. He also picked up a diamond bracelet for Kikyo. "That was great guys thanks," Inuyasha said after making his purchases. "You have a great eye, Sango."

"Yeah, thanks," Sango muttered. She was still upset with Inuyasha's decision to marry Kagome while still seeing Kikyo, but she'd resolved to keep her opinion to herself.

"So where should we go for lunch? How about—hold that thought," he said as his phone rang. "Hello, what's up Sessh?" He listened for a minute. "Okay, I'll be right there." He hung up and turned to Sango and Miroku, "I'll have to take a rain check on lunch. But it's still on me." He pulled out his wallet and handed Miroku a credit card. "Go anywhere you'd like, but don't go crazy."

"Of course not," Miroku said taking the card as though it were something precious. "Thanks. Let's go," he said to Sango under his breath, "before he changes his mind. See you later, yash." He took Sango's arm and led her away quickly. Inuyasha laughed at the two and then headed back to the office.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"No, absolutely not," Inuyasha proclaimed crossing his arms. "I'll do anything but that. I'll even come in to the office everyday for a month."

"This isn't a negotiation, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said from where he sat at his desk. "Your presence is required at the gala tomorrow. A function that, may I remind you, _you_ planned from the ground up."

"So what?" Inuyasha said with a shrug. "I plan all our 'come to this party and donate to our cause of the week' parties. If I went to all of them I'd live in a tux."

"At least then you wouldn't rent them," Sesshomaru said dryly. "As I said before, this is non-negotiable. The leading donors have requested the presence of all the Takahashi's. Especially the planner."

"Non-negotiable my ass," Inuyasha declared. "Not only is tomorrow my birthday, but I have dinner plans with Kagome, and I'm hoping more than just food will be on the menu. If you know what I mean," he said with a rakish smirk. "Where's dad? I want to talk to him.

"Please," Sesshomaru said with a disgusted look. "I have no wish to hear about your sex life. And Father will only tell you the same thing. Sorry to ruin your plans, but you're needed here. Why don't you bring Kagome along? Show her that you're more than just a carefree mutt."

"Who are you calling a mutt," Inuyasha shot back automatically. His mind was mostly occupied with the thought of Kagome decked out in a tight glittering evening gown. "When does this thing start?"

"Asks the man who planned it all," Sesshomaru sighed. "As you should know, the night will begin with a $500 plate dinner at five o'clock. The actual dancing part of the evening will start seven. You could get away with coming late as long as you are there by eight."

"That sounds doable," Inuyasha commented. "But I have to ask Kagome. If she says no, then I'm ditching the event. So, you should think of some excuses, just in case." He left, pulling out his cell phone, before Sesshomaru could protest. He dialed the number to Arisakawa then pressed the phone to his ear. Kagome's secretary answered and patched him through to Kagome. "Hey beautiful," he said in greeting.

"Hello handsome," she replied. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I have some bad news about dinner tomorrow."

"Don't tell me you can't make it; I was going to make your favorite."

"Ramen?" Inuyasha asked.

"Completely homemade fancy ramen," Kagome elaborated.

"Well, there happens to be a fancy dress party that night and apparently my presence is required. We could still do dinner if we move it up an hour or two. I just have to be there by eight. Actually I was hoping you might go with me. If you'd rather not, I'm fine with ditching it."

"Hmm, I'm fine with moving dinner up, but exactly how fancy is this dress party?"

"Black tie," Inuyasha replied. "But if you need a dress I'd be happy to buy you one."

"I have one, believe it or not," Kagome said. "I was a bridesmaid in a very elegant wedding not to long ago. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for missing the party, so I guess that will be fine. And we can move dinner up to, say, five thirty. How does that work?"

"That's perfect, Kags. I'll see you then." They said their goodbyes and hung up.

88

Inuyasha had arranged to go to Kikyo's apartment bright and early Wednesday morning. He knocked on the door close to five am already dressed for work and carrying the diamond bracelet in his pocket. Kikyo opened the door immediately and pulled him in with his tie. "I've missed you babe," crooned wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing against him. She kissed him thoroughly then stepped back. "Happy birthday, baby," she purred reaching for the tie on her robe.

"Wait, Kikyo," Inuyasha grabbed her hands. "Slow down."

"But Inu baby," she said tugging her hands free so she could slide them up his chest and loosen his tie. "It's been so long. I want you; I need you."

"I know babe," Inuyasha said fixing his tie. "But, I have to go to work, I don't have time for this."

"What?" her hands stilled on his shirt buttons and her voice took on a frosty tone. "_You don't have time for this_?" she hissed. "That's the same as saying you don't have time for me, which, by the way, lately you don't. Why did you even come here then."

"Kik," Inuyasha said pulling her into a hug and rubbing her back soothingly. "You know that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?" she asked stiffly.

"What I meant is that I don't have the time to take care of you, to pleasure you in the way you should always be pleasured and still get to work on time." He squeezed her tighter. "I'm here because I want to have breakfast with the woman I love. My schedule will slow back down next week, then you'll have me all to yourself, I promise. So, can't we just have breakfast?"

"I don't know," Kikyo muttered pulling away.

"Come on babe," Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to each fingertip.

Kikyo sighed, "I guess we can go ahead and have breakfast. I did already make the french toast batter. Have a seat, I'll have it ready in no time."

"That's my girl," Inuyasha released her with a pat on the butt then followed her to the kitchen so he could watch her cook. As promised the food was done quickly and they ate at the kitchen table talking mostly about Kikyo's work at the Gallery. As she washed the dishes after their meal Inuyasha could see she was still a little put out because of his rejection earlier. This was as good a time as any to give her the bracelet, he decided. He came up behind her slipping his arms around her waist and pressing a kiss to her half exposed shoulder. "I have a present for you," he said.

"For me?" Kikyo asked. "But it's your birthday."

"I know that, but I wanted to get you something." He reached into his pocket, pulled out the bracelet and slipped it onto her wrist. "I saw it and I thought of you."

"Oh Inu, it's beautiful," she held her hand up and watched the diamonds twinkle in the light. "You're amazing. And I have a present for you. I'll be right back." She slipped out of his arms and ran back to her bedroom. She came back quickly with an long thin jewelery box. "Here you go," she said handing it to him.

"Thanks," he said automatically. He opened the box to see a silver necklace with and cursive K hanging from it. "A necklace," he said. "With a K. You are aware that Inuyasha starts with an I right?" he joked.

"Of course," she slapped him on the shoulder playfully. "This is just to show everyone that you're mine, even if they don't know it."

"Thanks, Kik," he said again as she put the necklace on for him. Then he stood and hugged her close. "It's great; I love it." He gave her one more kiss then stepped back. "I have to go to work now, I'll see you soon."

"Very soon," Kikyo said sternly.

"Of course. Thanks again for the present, bye." He left quickly fingering the small K as his mind switched to work and his lunch plans with his parents.

Inuyasha spent his workday finalizing the plans for the gala and solving various last minute emergencies, then had a pleasant lunch with his parents. After lunch he returned to work for a few hours, then left early to prepare for his dinner with Kagome and the gala afterwards.

88

At five fifteen he stood outside Kagome's door inexplicably nervous. He'd started to knock three times already, but each time something stopped him. "What is wrong with you?" he asked himself aloud. "There is a beautiful woman in there cooking you a delicious meal, and you're out here like an idiot." He put his hand in his pocket and closed it around the ring box, then took a deep breath and knocked. The door opened almost immediately. And there stood Kagome in her silk lounging pants and a lacy camisole top.

88

Kagome was in the kitchen checking the pot of noodles cooking in broth on the stove. The meat was already cooked and the vegetables chopped just waiting to be added to the noodles. She started when she heard the knock, then went to the door stopping for just a moment to glance in the mirror. Her hair was pinned into an elaborate updo and her make up was done, so all she'd have to do is don her dress after dinner and they would be ready to go. She opened the door and was shocked speechless. Inuyasha was a handsome man, she'd already known that, but nothing compared to t he sight of him decked out in a tux. She was unsure how long she'd been staring at him when his mouth moved into that familiar smirk.

"Are you going to let me in?" he asked, his voice laced with amusement

"Oh, uh, yeah," Kagome stuttered backing up to let him in. "You look amazing," she said. "I didn't realize you cleaned up so well."

"Thanks," he said nonchalantly. Then he looked her up and down with a predatory gleam in his eye. "And you look delicious." He reached out and pulled her flush against him. "You put your hair up." He nuzzled against her neck.

"I know you like it that way," her hands slid up his chest to meet around his neck. "I've missed you," she murmured.

"I missed you too," he pressed a kiss to her neck then ran his hand from her hips up to the sides of her breasts then back down to her hips which he pulled snug against his own. "I missed you a lot."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said. "Stop it."

"I'm just being honest," he said innocently. Then he took pity on her and let her go. "Dinner smells delicious."

"Thank you," Kagome replied. "And it will be done in just a minute. Why don't you have a seat at the table and I'll bring you a drink."

"Table?" Inuyasha asked. She pointed and he saw that she'd set the coffee table in the living room area up for dinner. She'd covered it with a white table cloth and put flowers and candles on top. There were cushions placed on the floor for them to sit on. "This is a nice set up," he said. "Except one thing." Kagome looked at him questioningly. "You put our spots too far away." He moved the cushions and place settings so they were on the same side of the table. Kagome laughed and brought him a glass of wine.

"Have a seat," she said handing him the glass. "I'll be right back with the food." She returned quickly with two bowls of steaming ramen, then went back for her own wine glass, and finally sat down.

"This is great babe," he said pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Wine and ramen, my kind of dinner."

"I thought you'd like it," Kagome replied. They ate catching up on their lives since they'd last seen each other and exchanging quick little affectionate touches. When they finished he helped Kagome clear the dishes. "I have a present for you," Kagome said. "Sit down on the couch while I get it." She moved through the curtain that surrounded her bed and took a box from the nightstand beside her bed. She went quickly back to the couch and handed him the box. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you," he glanced at her as he took the box and something told him that this was important. He opened it and found a jeweler's box within. Nestled inside the jewelers box was a dark colored watch with small diamonds marking the twelve, three, six, and nine positions. Some of the links of the metal wristband were slightly tarnished around the edges, showing him that the watch wasn't new. He looked up at Kagome with questioning eyes.

"This watch was my father's," she said gazing at the watch wistfully. "It was a present from my mother. I can't remember ever seeing him without this watch on his wrist." She glanced up at him. "You don't mind that it's not new, do you?"

Inuyasha cleared his throat trying to get rid of the lump that had suddenly appeared there. "Of course not," he assured her. "I'm honored that you would give this to me...Are you sure your mother doesn't mind?"

"No, she doesn't. The watch came to me after he died. And I think he'd be happy to know I was giving it to you."

"Thank you," he said again. He pulled back the sleeve of his white dress shirt, removed his platinum Rolex and replaced it with her father's watch. Then he pulled her into his lap and hugged her close. "I'm honored, really."

"I'm glad you like it," she smiled and pressed her lips to his. She leaned into the kiss bringing her hands up to rest on his shoulders. His hands tightened around her waist then one hand slid up her back pressing her close.

"Kagome, my Kagome," he whispered against her lips before pulling away. "I have a present for you too."

"You bought me a present on your birthday?" she asked.

"It's kind of a present for me too," he said. He shifted Kagome over so he could reach into his pocket tightening the arm around her waist when she tried to get up. Once he retrieved the box he shifted her back into position. "Kagome, I want you to know that there is no doubt in my mind, that you are the woman for me. You are everything a mate should be. My eyes have been drawn to you from even before we met, your scent hypnotizes me, and your voice is like music to my ears. Since the moment we met I've felt a connection with you like I've never felt before. I know that you are the woman I am meant to be with. So, Kagome," he flipped open the ring box and held it up, "will you marry me?"

"Oh my God, Inuyasha," Kagome said her voice thick with tears. "Of course I'll marry you." She turned to him and pressed quick kisses all over his face.

"Kagome," he said laughing. "Stop for a minute, will you." He took the ring from its box and slipped it onto her finger. "Have a look at that."

Kagome held her hand up obediently, "It's beautiful, Inuyasha," she said. "It's perfect." She kissed him again then brought both her hands up to her wet cheeks. "Inuyasha!" she admonished. "You made me cry. I already did my make up for tonight." She pushed up off his lap and went to the bathroom to fix her face.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Women," he muttered.

"We have to leave soon," she announced from the bathroom.

"Says the person who isn't dressed yet," Inuyasha replied. He sat back and watched as she hurried out of the bathroom and enclosed herself in the filmy curtain to change. Then she went back into the bathroom to tweak her hair and add final touches of make up, and then back to her bedroom area to put on jewelery. "Let's get a move on Kags," Inuyasha said walking over to watch her.

"I'm coming, just let me put on my perfume."

"What? No," Inuyasha grabbed her hand and took the bottle from her. "Never wear perfume when you're with me."

"Why?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Because nothing could ever smell better than your natural scent," he answered. "Now are you ready?" he asked running his hands over the satiny material of her gown. It was dark gray with a halter neck, it flared slightly at the bottom and left her back bare.

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Good." They grabbed their respective coats and Inuyasha led her downstairs to the limo that was waiting outside.

"A limo? Really!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly.

"Gotta arrive in style," Inuyasha said, shooing away the driver and opening the door for her himself.

88

The gala was unlike anything Kagome had ever attended before. The limo pulled up to a glittering hotel where a flock of reporters waited to take their pictures and shout random questions. "Just ignore them and keep walking," Inuyasha advised. They entered the lobby of the hotel and were directed to its biggest ball room. Kagome was trying not to give herself whiplash as she tried to see everything at once and Inuyasha smiled indulgently as he watched her take it all in. Everything was as it should be now. His mate was happy and by his side and Kikyo loved him and was happy as well. When they entered the ballroom they were immediately surrounded by people wishing to speak to Inuyasha. He greeted them, ignored their questions, and introduced Kagome as his fiancé and enjoyed watching her blush as she showed off her ring. When he thought Kagome was seeming overwhelmed he excused them from the group. He was grabbing two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter when he saw two familiar faces. He handed Kagome her champagne and grabbed her other hand. "Come on, I see someone I want you to meet."

"Sango, Miroku," he called as they neared the couple. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You gave us tickets," Miroku answered. "They were an engagement present, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Wow, you clean up nice, Inuyasha," Sango said appreciatively.

"Sorry Sango, you're too late. The position of sex slave has already been filled," Inuyasha replied snaking an arm around Kagome's waist and pulling her back against him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed elbowing him. Laughing she pulled away from him.

"Sorry," he said not at all contrite. "Guys this is Kagome; Kagome this is my best friend Miroku and his fiancé Sango." They murmured greetings. "Sango is the one who helped me pick out your ring," Inuyasha informed her.

"Thank you," Kagome said with a smile. "It's lovely."

"No problem," Sango replied with a smile. "Inuyasha knew exactly what you'd like."

The four stood sipping champagne and making small talk. Miroku was the first to spot Kikyo coming towards them. His eyes widened and he cleared his throat loudly. He started to nudge Inuyasha when Sango stepped on his foot and pulled him down by his ear. "Don't you dare warn him," she hissed in his ear. "I won't interfere with his relationship but I won't condone it either, and _neither_ of us will help him."

"Yes darling," Miroku answered dutifully pulling away and rubbing his aching ear.

"What are you lovebirds whispering about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing," Sango said serenely

"Takahashi-san," Kikyo said as she joined the group. Inuyasha whipped around at the sound of her voice, she winked and ran a hand discretely down his arm. "How good to see you."

"Kik—uh, Miko-san, what a surprise," Inuyasha replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here representing the Gallery," she answered. "I'm more surprised to see you here Your aversion to these events is quite well known."

"I didn't really have a choice. You know Sango and Miroku," he said. "This is Higurashi Kagome; Kagome this is Miko Kikyo. She works for the Gallery downtown."

"Nice to meet you," Kagome said bowing her head slightly. "I've heard great things about the Gallery. I haven't yet made it there myself."

"It's a wonderful place," Kikyo said politely. "If ever you should visit let me know and I'll show you around."

"Thank you."

The four resumed their conversation being sure to include Kikyo as well. Just as Inuyasha was breathing a sigh of relief his name was called once more. "Inuyasha, darling!" Izayoi called as she hurried towards them with Inutashio, Sesshomaru and his usual date, Kagura following behind.

"Mom," Inuyasha said through clenched teeth. "Father, Sesshomaru, Kagura," he greeted each in turn.

"Hello, Sango, Miroku, Kagome darling," Izayoi greeted them all. She bowed her head slightly in Kikyo's direction as she didn't know her. "Inuyasha," she admonished turning back to her son. "How could you let me hear through the grapevine that my own son was engaged? Do you know how embarrassing it was to have that fussy old bird Sayuri congratulate me and then realize I had no idea what she was talking about?" She smacked him on his arm, then pulled Kagome into a hug. "Welcome to the family darling, we're so glad to have you."

"Engaged," Kikyo said in a strangled voice as she watched Kagome receive hugs from each of Inuyasha's family members. "Congratulations."

Only Kikyo could make a congratulations sound like a threat, Inuyasha though wincing internally. "It just happened tonight," Inuyasha said half apologetically to both his mother and Kikyo.

"That's no excuse, Inuyasha," his mother said. "You shouldn't have told anyone before me. Now, I'm going to steal Kagome away so I can show off my brand new daughter-in-law. Come along Kagome." She took Kagome's hand and lead her away.

"She's not a toy, Mom," Inuyasha called after them.

"She knows," his father said laughing. He clapped Inuyasha on the shoulder. "Good job son, she'll make a great addition to the family."

Kikyo gritted her teeth as she watched Sesshomaru and Kagura also offer their congrats before moving along. Inuyasha could practically feel the anger rolling off of her. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Sango asked gleefully. "You don't look so well."

"I'm fine," Inuyasha said faintly. "I'm gonna make a bathroom run." He walked away quickly heading for the ballroom doors. Kikyo set down her champagne glass and followed him immediately.

88

Kikyo caught up to him on the other side of the lobby. She grabbed his arm and yanked him around to face her. "Engaged?" she hissed her voice full of venom. Inuyasha winced, he'd much rather she yell than use that angry hiss. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Soon," was his answer. She squeezed his arm, digging her nails in before releasing him abruptly and turning to walk away. "Wait," he grabbed her arm. "Kikyo, she's my mate. You knew this would happen sooner or later."

"Well, I thought it would be later," she shook his hand off. "And I thought you'd at least keep me, the woman you claim to love, informed."

"It's not a claim, Kikyou. I do love you. And I would have but..." he trailed off.

"But what, Inuyasha? Just how long have you been seeing her?"

"Not long at all. I met her right after we made up...and I was afraid that if I told you so soon that I'd found my mate, you would leave me again. She's the principal of a school where my family are donors. Thats how we met." When Kikyo was silent he rushed on. "I didn't mean for you to find out like this; I didn't know you'd be here."

"Does she know about me?" Kikyo asked.

"No."

"So I'm finally her," Kikyo scoffed. "The other woman, your mistress."

"If anything she's the other woman," Inuyasha said quickly. He wanted to take her hand, to hug and reassure her but knew he couldn't. Not there. "I was yours first, your the one I've chosen."

"None of that seems to matter," Kikyo said. "Now that she's the one with a ring." She turned from him and went back into the ballroom.

Inuyasha didn't know how long he'd been standing there when Miroku placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay, man?" he asked. Inuyasha shrugged. "I tried to warn you she was coming, but Sango told me I'm not allowed to."

"That's okay," Inuyasha said finally. "It's the thought that counts."

"But, maybe you should think about ending it with Kikyo, now. She seemed pretty mad and it would be better to end it before Kagome finds out."

"No," Inuyasha said jerking away from Miroku. "Kikyo will come around. She just needs time to adjust. Everything will be fine. Let's go back in." He put a smile on and walked back to the ballroom.

As they entered he looked around and spotted his mother and a flustered Kagome surrounded by a bunch of high society women. "I'm gonna go rescue Kagome," he told Miroku, then made a beeline for the two women. "I think you've hogged my fiancé enough, Mom," he said as he approached the group. The women laughed and moved so he could be next to Kagome.

"Nonsense," Izayoi said with a laugh. "You'll have her for the rest of forever."

"Well, I'd like to start forever with a dance, if you don't mind." Inuyasha held his and out to Kagome. She smiled as she took his hand and he led her to the dance floor as the women around him sighed and giggled.

"That's my boy," they heard Izayoi tell them.

"You're such a sweetheart," Kagome said as they turned to face each other on the dance floor.

"Yeah, well, keep that to yourself," Inuyasha replied taking her hand firmly in his and placing is other hand on the small of her back.

They glided around the floor together smoothly and silently. Finally, Kagome looked up at him and asked, "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

His hand tightened on hers briefly, "What makes you think something is wrong?"

She lifted her hand from his shoulder and smoothed her fingertips gently over his forehead. "The lines up here," she answered.

He grimaced, then took her hand and kissed it. "Nothings wrong. These parties just aren't my thing and I'm ready to go. Actually," he led her off of the dance floor. "Why don't you have another glass of champagne, while I go ask Sesshomaru if there's anything else I'm needed for. If not, we can go back to your place."

Kagome laughed, "are you trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me?"

"Only if you think that will work," he snagged a glass of champagne and handed it to her. "I'll be right back." As soon as his back was to her he raised a hand and scrubbed the back of it against his forehead. "It is definitely time for this night to end," he muttered to himself. It took him a while to find his brother, but he finally located him talking to a group of donors while Kagura looked on with a bored expression. Inuyasha interrupted them unashamedly to ask if he could leave. Once Sesshomaru replied in the affirmative he left before his brother could even make the required snide statement. He headed back to Kagome, wondering how he could convince her to let him stay the night. He was about ten steps away when he realized that standing next to Kagome—talking to Kagome—was Kikyo. He hurried those last ten steps. "Ladies," he said pleasantly.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said stepping towards him. She went up onto tip toe to kiss his cheek and he slid an arm around her waist. "Well, are we free?"

"Free and clear," Inuyasha replied staring at Kikyo.

"Great, I'll go say goodbye to your mother. I'll be quick." She kissed his cheek again. "It was nice talking to you Miko-san," she said bowing slightly and walking away.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha half-growled as soon as Kagome was away. "What are you doing?"

"Relax, Inuyasha," Kikyo replied rolling her eyes. "We were talking about the Gallery. I was just reminding her of my offer to give her a tour."

"What's your angle Kikyo? I know you well enough to know you wouldn't do that without a reason."

"I just thought life would be easier if all of us were friends," Kikyo said smiling wickedly. "Besides I want to get to know the woman who is _destined _for you," she spit out the word like poison.

"Well, don't. It would be easier on all of us if your places in my life are separate."

Kikyo laughed cynically, "That's impossible, Inuyasha. As long as you and I are together and you and her are married, we're all connected. And there's nothing any of us can do about it." She ran a hand down his arm and leaned up to whisper in his ear, "Your fiancé's returning. Later lover." She laughed again, quite unpleasantly and walked away.


End file.
